Festival Madness
by Hoshi-Naito
Summary: What happens when Tsunade decides to hold a festival in honor of Konoha & Suna's friendship? You'll have to read to find out! Oh and did I forget to mention it's ladies choice on dates. I wonder, can the guys keep their cool or will they go mad!
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright people, this idea just came to me. No really, I just thought of this! I'm going on vacation next week so I most likely won't have internet access. So I'm posting the first chapter of a completely random story. I warn you that I have no idea where this is going or when it will end. So, lets get started shall we?!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO KISHIMOTO DOES!**

It all started when Tsunade announced that she was going to throw a big party/festival in honor of the village's new found friendship with Suna. They, of course had a treaty for a long time, but now there were no hostilities. The two great nations were a peace with each other. This, no doubt had a lot to do with Gaara being Kazekage, and with Temari, Gaara's older sister being the ambassador to Konoha.

The festival was to be held in Konoha, but the Sand nins were invited as well. Although, much to the chagrin of everybody's favorite lazy shinobi, there was a catch. Each person was to find a date! And Tsunade, wanting to assert female dominance (and avoid being asked out by Jiraya) declared that instead of the men asking, it would be ladies' choice.

"This is so troublesome", muttered Shikamaru. _Munch_ I don't know Shikamaru, it can't be that bad." _Munch_ "Easy for you to say Chouji, I bet you don't care if you get a date or not." "So what do you care?" asked Chouji lazily munching on his favorite kind of potato chips. "Aren't you the one that says asking is way too troublesome. So, just sit back and let someone ask you. Surely with the mob of fan girls you acquired when you became a Jounin…" That's exactly the problem Chouji, I can't get them to leave me alone. Well, at least, more so than usual. At least before Tsunade-sama made that stupid announcement, I could usually ditch them. Now I can't even walk to the Hokage tower without getting mobbed. And you know if I show up without a date, I'll never hear the end of it from Ino."

"You're probably right, but look on the bright side, the Suna nins are coming right, so there's always the chance that Temari will ask you!" And, why would I want that, might I ask?" fumed a now more than slightly irritated Shikamaru. "Quit lying would you! Practically everyone in Konoha knows you like her!"

At that, Shikamaru calmly stuffed the entire bag of chips in Chouji's mouth and stormed off. _Hmm come to think of it I wonder who Ino's gonna ask_, thought Chouji.

_Dang it Chouji, why'd you have to go there_, thought Shikamaru. _Oh well, I should probably get some rest. It's getting late, and knowing Tsunade-sama, she'll have me setting for the festival tomorrow. Thank you, whoever put her in charge. _(Sarcasm.)

_**Well, here's the first chapter. Yay, my first Naruto story! I hope you like it! Please review! Sorry it's so short. I didn't have much time.**_

_**Once again,**_** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **_**( Must not inflict the wrath of fan fiction staff.)**_

_**ARIGATOU FOR READING!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay, my second chappie! I am feeling a bit loopy! To be honest, I am feeling like joining my friends, **__**pandamoniumyay**__** and **__**superspecialpsychoticspaz**__** in the "I think somebody drugged me" club. Although, I think first I have to decide WHO I think is drugging me. That could prove a problem, because pretty much everyone in my class is out to get me. And, no, I'm not imagining things, considering I'm their main target for pranks, rumors, etc. Come to think of it, pretty much everyone in my school hates me. This could be more difficult then I thought. Oh well, not my fault. It's not like I ever did anything to them! I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and criticism, which does actually come in handy sometimes.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES!**

**(with Sakura)**

"Sakura wait up!" yelled Ino.

"Oh, sorry Ino, I didn't hear you calling! Must have been day dreaming again."

"Huh, what's wrong with you Sakura, your head seems to be in the clouds ever since Tsunade-sama made the announcement about that festival? Oh, I know, you must be thinking about who you're gonna ask!"

"Well, not exactly. Actually, I don't really think I'm gonna go."

"What do you mean you're not gonna go! Everyone's going, even Neji! I know because I talked to Ten Ten, and she asked him!"

"I know, it's the biggest celebration in a long time, and everyone's gonna be there. But I just don't want to go."

Sakura had been sad ever since the announcement was made for the festival to be held for both the shinobi and civilians of Suna and Konoha. And, despite their best efforts, none of her friends could pry the reason from her thick mask of emotionless ness. They had suspected it was because she still was hurting from Sasuke's betrayal, but they couldn't be sure. In fact, they had all taken turns talking to her and trying to both get any information out of her, and trying to cheer her up.

Naruto had, of course, been spending as much time with her as possible, until the girls threatened him to stay away from her, claiming that he was only making her more miserable. This was partially true, but having him around did seem to put Sakura at ease. That is, when he wasn't hitting on her!

"Cheer up Sakura. You act as if you could never get a date!"

"It's not that." Sakura sighed. "I've just been really busy lately, that's all."

"If you say so. But if you ask me, I think going to the festival would be good for you."

"Maybe you're right, but still, I'm not sure if I want to go. I'll think about it okay."

"Alright, I guess that's an improvement." Ino walked away sadly.

_I'm sorry, Ino, Naruto, all of you guys. I'm just not ready yet, _thought Sakura.

**(With Shino, Kiba, and Hinata)**

"Man, am I beat," exclaimed Kiba. "What about you Akamaru?"

"Woof!" He barked in reply.

"I'm a bit tired myself. That was a good training session", stated Shino in his normal quiet, monotone voice.

"Yes, it was", said Hinata shyly. Although, this was normal. Anyone who had ever met Hinata new she was a shy, quiet, respectful girl. She wasn't one to go picking needless fights, but she trained hard and had proven her usefulness in battle long ago.

Kiba, on the other hand was loud, slightly violent, and sometimes downright obnoxious. Nobody really minded, though. It was just the way he was.

Shino was quiet, laid-back, and some found him to be a bit creepy. Of course, that was mostly coming from the fact that he was a human bug nest, literally! What girl in her right mind would want to date a guy who let bugs live inside his body?!

"So, Shino, you got a date for the festival?" asked Kiba.

"No such luck. What about you guys?"

"Not yet, but I was hoping a certain someone would ask me", replied Kiba.

K-k-kiba-kun, you don't mean…"

"Huh, oh, no! Don't worry Hinata, I gave up chasing you after I found out you liked Naruto. But, out of curiosity, did you ask Naruto yet?"

"N-no, not yet. I'm still trying to muster up what little courage I have", she answered embarrassed at her incompetence at talking to boys.

"Don't sweat it Hinata! From what Sakura tells me, Naruto hasn't been flirting with her much lately. Apparently, he's too busy staring at a certain black-haired Hyuuga girl."

"You m-mean Naruto is interested in me?"

"If what Sakura tells me is true, then he's a little more than interested. She said she caught him eyeing you up while the two of you practiced water justsus over by the waterfall last week. You might want to make sure you wear nothing see-through when you're around him. He was, after all, trained by Jiraya, a.k.a. pervy sage."

"Th-thank you Kiba-kun. I'll k-keep that in mind."

**(with Team Gai)**

"Neji look out!" shrieked Ten Ten.

_**Ooooh, cliffy! I bet you're all mad at me now. Oh well, you wouldn't be the first, and you shan't be the last. Life goes on! Get over it! Lolz! JK! I'm not that mean. But, I promise, there will be more! So don't flame me yet, please! Constructive criticism is accepted, and reviews are welcomed! I need all the praise I can get, otherwise, I might start thinking nobody likes my stories! And, if I think that nobody likes my stories, I will most likely stop writing, crawl under the covers, and cry. No, seriously, I'm not that pathetic. I might cry, if somebody flamed me, telling me I suck, but I probably wouldn't cry for no reviews on one chapter. This, I can assure you, I had been thinking about all week. Unlike, the last chappie, where I was completely, and utterly winging it, I actually put some thought into this one. I still am not doing rough drafts, though. It's just too troublesome! My friend, not even joking here, doesn't call me Lazy Butt for nothing! (And, I swear, she doesn't even watch Naruto, so she would have no clue how much I am like Shikamaru. If she did, she'd probably say I'm a female clone of him, only not as smart. Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty smart, and I get almost all A's, but my IQ's no where near 200!) That's probably why he's my fave! Well, TTYL! **_

**_And once again, please review! And, oh yeah, who wants to say it first?!_**

"Oh, oh, me pick me!"

**_Alright Naruto, you can say it this time!_**

**(again)** "Hoshi-Naito does not own Naruto! If she did, Gaara would've slaughtered Deidara into a million teeny-tiny pieces, burned those pieces, created a machine to put him back together, and then done it all over again!"

**_Sorry those of you who like Deidara, I'm just bitter 'cause he killed Gaara-kun. And, for those of you who didn't know that because you haven't watched/ heard it already, I give you my sincerest apologies. Don't have a heart attack like I almost did, though! They revive him, I swear! And, I know how you feel, the people on Naruto-kun (.com) spoiled it for me! I feel your pain!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay

_**Okay! Sorry it took so long to update! I have been insanely busy lately! Well, I won't bore you with detailed excuses. I suppose you wouldn't want to hear them anyway. **_

"_**Alrighty then, who wants to say it this time? Anyone? Come on! Somebody say it already so we can get on with the story!"**_

"Fine, fine, I'll say it."

_**Arigatou, Neji-kun!"**_

"Whatever. Hoshi-Naito does not own Naruto. If she did, everyone in Konoha would refer to Orochimaru as a Michael Jackson wannabe."

"_**You know, you could be a LITTLE more enthusiastic!" (vein pulsing)**_

(Sarcastically) "Woohoo."

"_**Oh, forget it! On with the story!"**_

**(flashback)**

"_Neji, look out!" shrieked TenTen._

**(end flashback)**

"Don't worry TenTen, I'm okay! Lee may be fast, but it's hard for him to see, running in this thick forest," replied Neji.

"Good, in that case, Duck!"

"Give it back!" screamed Lee.

"Are you kidding? No way I'm giving this back! I'm gonna show it to the whole village!" TenTen smirked.

"Come on TenTen! I thought you, being a girl, would be more understanding of this." Lee sighed.

"Understanding! Lee, **I** don't even keep a diary, muck less one with pictures of Sakura in it!"

"Seriously, Lee does the word **obsessive** mean anything to you?" asked Neji.

"I am not obsessive! I'm in love!" shouted Lee. "And, just to prove it I'll go and see if Sakura wants to ask me to the dance!" Just then, Lee leaped into the trees and sped back toward the village.

"Wait lee! We were just kidding! Here you can have your diary back!"

But it was too late; Lee was already back in the village, searching for Sakura.

"Let's go find him before he completely humiliates himself."

'Umm, could you wait a second Neji? I kinda wanted to ask you something."

"Sure TenTen, what is it?"

"Well, um, I, I mean, would you. . .?" TenTen stumbled for words.

"Let me guess, your asking me to the festival." Neji chuckled.

TenTen blushed at this. "Only if you want to. Please tell me if I'm making a complete fool of myself so I can stop."

Neji put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous. You're not a fool, nor do you act like one. That's Lee's job."

TenTen giggled, leaning closer to him. This was why she loved Neji. He had a way to always make her feel safe, warm, and happy.

"Oh, and TenTen"

"Yes ,Neji?"

"I would love to be your date to the festival. Just don't tell Gai. You know how he gets."

TenTen began to giggle softly, and laid her head on Neji's chest. She felt warm inside as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a while, and had completely forgotten about Lee. In fact, they forgot there was anyone else in the world but them.

(with Lee)

"Sakura-chan!"

**(And now, we shall take a trip to a place I like to call Suna)**

"Gaara, I still don't get why we have to go all the way to Konoha for some festival," whined Kankurou.

Sigh. "It's because of the new treaty we just signed with them," replied his younger brother.

Yes, of course, Kankurou's little brother was the Kazekage. And, because of that, he got drug all over, for stupid meetings and official business.

"I don't know what you're whining about! I'm the one who has to handle all the paperwork while we're there, oh joy. You'll probably just goof off the whole time," replied their older sister, Temari, as she walked into the room.

"Would both of you quit whining? You're making a mountain out of a mole hill."

"Hey, the only thing I whined about was the paperwork. I never said I didn't wanna go!"

"Easy for you to say! You two both have someone you want to see over there. Gaara gets to go see his best friend, Naruto, and Temari over here gets to go make out with her lazy boyfriend."

"What boyfriend? I don't seem to recall having one of those."

"Don't play ignorant Temari, you're really bad at that. We know that you're head-over-heals for Shikamaru."

"I am not!" screamed Temari.

"Forget it. I'm gonna go try and find a date for this stupid thing." And, with that Kankurou left.

"Gaara, is it really that obvious?"

He nodded knowingly. "Don't worry. If you ask me, it seems that he's got it in for you just as bad as you do for him."

"Thanks, I just hope your right."

"Kazekage-sama." A knock came from the door.

"Come In!"

A girl slipped into the room.

"What have I told you, Matsuri? There is no need for formalities between us. Just call me Gaara."

"Yes Ka-, I mean Gaara-sama." She said blushing deeply.

"You'll never learn will you? Stop showing me so much respect. I'm your friend and your sensei, not your god. So start treating me like your equal."

"Yes Gaara-kun." She replied, now blushing pure crimson.

'_Why does she have to be so cute?' _thought Gaara._ Now I know how Naruto feels when he's around Hinata._

"Gaara-kun," came Matsuri's voice, snapping him out of his thought.

"I'll just leave you two alone," said Temari.

"Bye Temari-san."

"Gaara-kun. I have a question for you, but it's a bit personal."

"No problem. You can ask me anything. I trust you Matsuri."

"Well, um, I was wondering if you wouldliketogotothefestivalinKonohawithme!" she ramble as fast as possible.

"Huh, you mean like, a date?"

"Yes," came a high-pitched squeak from an about-ready-to-faint Matsuri.

"Sure. Why didn't you ask in the first place?"

"Really?" she asked. He nodded. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" she squealed, hugging him and tackling him to the ground.

"It's about time you started acting like your normal self again. Is that what had you acting all shy and nervous?"

"I know, it's lame. It's just, I was really worried you were gonna say no."

"You shouldn't worry so much. Besides, I could never say no to you," Gaara replied, a pale shade of pink spreading across his cheeks.

"Aww," sighed Temari, who was secretly listening in on their conversation through the door. "Those two are so adorable together."

Her thoughts began to drift to Konoha as she walked away for the room where her smallest brother was, without a doubt, kissing his new girlfriend. Or, at least, that's what she assumed since neither of them had said a word the past five minutes.

'_I can't wait to see the gang,'. _she thought to herself. _Especially Shikamaru. As much as I hate to admit it, Kankurou was right. I am head-over-heals. Dang you, Lazy! This is all your fault! Why'd you have to be so attractive?_

As the day went on, the mental war over whether to like Shikamaru or not continued to rage on in Temari's head. Well, she had to make a decision soon, because they were leaving tomorrow morning. The three day trip was awaiting them, so they had to leave early or miss the whole thing.

It wasn't just the sand sibs who were invited, though. All of Suna was allowed to join. Shinobi all over the village were begging to have off. Nobody wanted to miss this party.

The same thing was happening in Konoha. People asking off left and right. It was beginning to annoy the shinobi who actually took their jobs seriously. One kunoichi in particular was about to erupt.

"Are you sure you can't pull a few strings and have Granny Tsunade let me off of work for the festival? I haven't seen Gaara in months!" whined Naruto.

_**So, how was that? Long chappie, huh? I am, once again sorry it took so long to update, so I made it extra long. I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever can guess who the kunoichi is from above. Here's a hint, it's not the obvious choice. I just thought up that part about Team Gai. I was originally thinking mission or training, but that seemed to be to cliché. I bet that's what you were thinking, though, am I right?**_

"_**Yo Kankurou! Get over here!"**_

"Can I help you?"

"_**Say it or else!"**_

"Eep! Please read and review!"

"Some man you are, ha!"

"Look who's talking bishie!"

"_**Oooh, Neji. You just got burned! Don't just stand there and take that!"**_

"No, he's right. But, I'm a bishie with a date!"

"Why you little!"

(Neji and Hoshi-Naito are rolling on the ground laughing.)

_**Gasp! "Zoh my gosh! Neji is being enthusiastic!**_"

"Don't get used to it."

_**Aww!--**_

_**Well, until next time, L8rz! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I hope you don't completely hate me for taking this long to update

_**Okay, I hope you don't completely hate me for taking this long to update! I am updating now, so please, don't kill me! I really don't have an excuse, other then I had so many ideas, I was trying to sort through all of them in my head! I tried to pick the best ones and fit them into this chapter. Others may just be things that are popping into my head as I write this. Like I said before, I do not believe in rough drafts, as I feel they are a waste of time. Besides, school is over for now, so who wants to think about what the proper writing techniques? Bah, that's all just a bunch of crap that adults feed to us while were young and gullible to stifle our ability to improvise! If life were always planned out, this world wouldn't be worth living in. Surprises are what makes life interesting! Where would we be if we knew everything? I'll tell you where! We wouldn't exist because our would-be-ancestors would've all committed suicide for one reason or another! Alright, enough of my ranting. On with the story! Jiraiya!**_

Jiraiya: "Yes?"

_**If you would, be so kind.**_

Jiraiya: "It would be my pleasure! Hoshi-Naito does not own Naruto, Kishimoto does!"

_**And, for all of you who were wondering why this story is rated T, let's just say, you're about to find out. (cough) Anywho, I can't believe nobody even attempted to guess who Naruto was talking to! It wasn't THAT hard to figure out!**_

**(Flashback)**

_It wasn't just the sand sibs who were invited, though. All of Suna was allowed to join. Shinobi all over the village were begging to have off. Nobody wanted to miss this party._

_The same thing was happening in Konoha. People asking off left and right. It was beginning to annoy the shinobi who actually took their jobs seriously. On kunoichi in particular was about to erupt._

"_Are you sure you can't pull a few strings and have Granny Tsunade let me off for the festival? I haven't seen Gaara in months!" whined Naruto._

**(End Flashback)**_** (a/n: And the answer is. . . )**_

"No Naruto! I will not ask Lady Tsunade to let you off for the festival! You want off, ask her yourself!" shouted a very irritated Shizune.

"Wow, somebody's a little cranky today."

She sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto. It's just been a long week for me. Nobody wants to be working that weekend and everyone's been driving me crazy. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"Well then, why didn't you just say something? If I had known you were having such an awful time, I would've just gone straight to Granny Tsunade in the first place. How about I take TonTon here for a walk to make up for helping ruin your day!"

"Wow Naruto. Thanks! You know, you've grown up a lot since you trained with Jiraiya-dono.

"Well, I figured since he is even more immature than I am sometimes, one of us had to be the responsible one! And that's not exactly easy when you're trying to keep him from peeping in every bath house we walked past! Pervy Sage is really annoying sometimes. If he weren't such a great teacher, I'm not so sure I'd be able to put up with his antics."

Shizune laughed at this. "Thanks for taking care of TonTon, he is starting to get a little jittery being cooped up in the office all day."

"No sweat! See you when we get back! Come on TonTon!" _**(a/n: For those of you who don't know, TonTon is Tsunade's pet pig that Shizune looks after)**_

_That boy may be a knucklehead sometimes, but he's really a nice guy._ Shizune thought absent-mindedly.

**(With Lee)**

"Sakura-chan! Where are you my sweet Cherry Blossom?" shouted Lee, who was still on the search for the girl he was hoping would ask him to the festival. "Huh? Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was curled up into a ball in a random corner out side the Hokage's tower. She was hugging her legs and rocking back and forth in a fetal position. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost, or worse!

"Sakura are you okay? Don't worry, I'm here to protect you from whatever has upset you, my love! Sakura-chan speak to me!"

But Sakura would not respond. Lee began to panic, and decided to look for help. He was about to get Neji, him being the calmest person Lee knew. He was just about to turn the corner when he slammed into something hard.

Then came a sigh. "I found him TenTen!"

"Neji! Thank goodness you're here! You must help! I think something has happened to Sakura-chan!"

TenTen rounded the corner. "What's wrong with Sakura, now?"

"I don't know! I can't get her to say anything! My sweet Cherry Blossom, what horrid fate has overcome you?!"

"Calm down Lee. I'm sure she's fine," Neji stated trying to calm his teammate down. "Let have a look then, shall we TenTen?" Activating his Byakugan, Neji could find nothing wrong with Sakura. "She doesn't appear to be injured."

"As far as I can tell she doesn't have any concussions or anything of that sort," replied TenTen. "To be honest, it looks like something or someone just scared the living daylights out of her."

"I agree," said Neji. "Now the question is, who or what was it?"

"Hey guys, what's going on over there?" asked Naruto as he walked towards Neji, TenTen, and Lee. Still out on his walk with TonTon, he decided to stop and see why his friends all appeared to be huddled around the corner of an ally.

"Oh, Naruto! It's horrible! I found Sakura all shaken up in this corner, and I can't get her to respond to anything!" shouted Lee in an over-dramatic fashion.

"Let me take a look at her." He responded. "Looks liked something has her scared out of her mind."

"That's the same conclusion we reached," said Neji. "But the problem is, we can't figure out what, if she won't answer us."

"Let me guess, Granny Tsunade and Pervy sage were drunk in her office."

Sakura nodded shakily.

"He was trying to get her in bed with him wasn't he? You caught him undressing her didn't you?"

"H-h-how d-did y-you know?" asked a very shaken up Sakura.

"Wow, seriously! That was just a random guess to take your mind off of what ever was bugging you! That's a little, slash that, a LOT creepy!"

Sakura took this opportunity to calmly slap him upside the head! The others sweat dropped. It took a few seconds before the information they had been given to register in their minds. But, when it finally hit them, they all grabbed their stomachs desperately trying not to puke. It was quite comical to watch, as it had hit them all at the same time. And when it hit, it hit like a bulldozer plowing into a sapling!

"That is so beyond sick and wrong!" squeaked TenTen.

"I agree, let's leave before we find out anything else we NEVER wanted to know!" And with that, TenTen and Neji left to go home, take something for their now-upset stomachs, and try to forget everything they had just heard.

"I'm sorry Lee, was there something you wanted to ask me?" came Sakura.

"How about I talk to you AFTER I get that mental picture out of my head?"

"Okay, sound's good to me." She replied, as she was ready to go home and go to bed. She'd had a long day at work, plus saw something that would probably scar her for life. She could only hope she didn't have nightmares about this day. Of course, with her luck, that memory would probably haunt her for the rest of her life.

**(On the journey to Konoha)**

"It's been two days already, and we're still not at Konoha yet! Kankurou, ask your new girlfriend if she can pick up the pace a little!" shouted a very annoyed Temari who was a good twenty feet ahead of her brother.

"Calm down Temari. We'll be there soon enough," Gaara said, butting in on behalf of his older brother.

"Ignore her, Azami. She's just impatient because she wants to go see her boyfriend. Don't worry! I'm sure Deer boy doesn't already have a date! Plus, we're getting here earlier then the others from Suna so that Gaara can talk with the Hokage! I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to catch up while thinking of an excuse to ask him! Heaven forbid you two actually admit that you like each other!" Kankurou retorted.

"Stuff it, Puppet boy! Don't forget which one of us is the older sibling!" shouted Temari, sending her brother death glares even though he couldn't see for the distance.

"Enough, both of you. You've been like this for the past two days." Gaara cut them off while holding his head, indicating that they had given him a headache. _I love them both, really, I do. Well, I do now anyway. But it's times like these when I wish they were still afraid of me and I could shut them up without a word! Now I'm a nice guy, and what do I get for it? Listening to my siblings' endless bickering! Kill me now._

"Don't worry Gaara-kun. We'll be there soon. You only have to endure a few more hours of this, and then your free," whispered Matsuri. She and Azami, Kankurou's current girlfriend and date for the festival, had decided to travel with their boyfriends instead of with a bunch of friends, like most of the others had.

Gaara smiled at hearing her call him by his first name. He normally didn't really like his name, as it meant self loving demon. But he had realized that he shouldn't take it as an insult long ago. _I love it when she says my name._ He thought._ It sounds so wonderful when she says it. Come to think of it, everything sounds wonderful when she says it._

"Thank you Matsuri-chan." She had a way of getting this normally silent boy to talk.

"Don't worry about it. Just think about something else to distract you. We'll be there before you know it." She replied, cheerfully.

They walked the rest of the way there holding hands, not even noticing that Temari and Kankurou had ceased fighting, and were now watching their younger brother, smirks plastered on their faces.

_He's really grown up, hasn't he?_ Thought Temari._ It's hard to believe we used to be afraid of him. He's nothing like the way he was before the first Chunin exams we had taken. I guess we owe a lot of that to that shrimp, Naruto. I'll have to find away to thank him one of these days._

**(With Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino)**

"Shikamaru! Are you STILL sore about the other day?" asked an exasperated Chouji.

"What happened the other day?" asked Ino.

"I was teasing him about liking that sand kunoichi, Temari. And he's still sulking about it!"

"Oh, come on Shikamaru, be a good sport about it. Everyone gets teased every once in a while. Besides, nobody would mind if you said you liked her! I, personally, would be glad to know that you've finally matured enough to take interest in the opposite sex." Ino droned on, but Shikamaru wasn't listening.

_Why can't everyone just leave me alone about this? What does my social life have to do with my friends? Not that I really HAVE a social life. But seriously! Didn't anyone in this village learn to respect other people's privacy! For crying out loud, I can't go five minutes without someone asking me if I think Temari's gonna ask me to the stupid festival! I'm going to make Tsunade pay for this one!_

"Shikamaru, are you even listening to me?!"

'Huh, what? Oh, yeah. I heard every word."

"Shikamaru, you may be able to bluff on the battlefield, but you'll never fool Ino. She knows us too well for our own good." Sighed Chouji. "Just admit you weren't paying attention, and if you're lucky she won't kill you for ignoring her."

"Chouji's right. You know, you should listen to him more often. He's your best friend, and he's only trying to help you."

"Yes, well, right now, I'm thinking both of my friends need to mind their own business. I promised Tsunade-sama I would pick up some paperwork for her. I'll talk to you later."

What he didn't mention was that he was supposed to bring the files to the Hokage's tower for the Kazekage, who would be coming early to help with any preparations. Shikamaru's heart was pounding in his chest, as one thought whirled through his head._ I finally get to see Temari after over four months. I wonder if she will ask me._

Shikamaru was moving faster than he normally did, excited to see the girl who everyone knew he had fallen for. He quickly retrieved the files from an office, where they had been kept under lock and key. He made his way towards the Hokage's tower, practically jogging. He had a goofy smile on his face that rivaled even Naruto's signature grin. It made him look like little kid who had too much sugar.

_Somebody's a tad over excited._ Thought Kurenai, as Shikamaru ran past her. Shikamaru had helped her a lot with the baby when Asuma was killed. The three had grown close, and it made Kurenai happy to see Shikamaru so excited. _Good luck. Go get sweep her off her feet._

Yes, even Kurenai knew about Temari. She could see it in his eyes any time he talked about her. He wore his mask of apathy, but it was betrayed by the passion in his eyes, the passion that only showed when he was around, or was talking about his "troublesome woman".

Shikamaru raced up the stairs, only to stop dead in front of Tsunade's office. He tried hard to calm himself down, but found it impossible. So he did what he always did, hid behind a mask of apathy and laziness. Still, he couldn't completely erase the smile, which seemed plastered on his face forever. You could see the grin tugging at the ends of his mouth. He reached up and knocked on the door.

_**And, this, my friends, is where I leave off for now. If I continue writing now, it will be bad because I haven't gotten any ideas for this part yet. And it's really late! My brain just about shut down, like, an hour ago. So be glad you got this much out of me! So, how was it? It started off kinda funny, and then ended up kinda well, fluffy! I hope there wasn't too much fluff. Did I have them too out of character? I hope not! I'm just trying to get across that they are both anxious to see each other, and irritated with everyone for butting into their lives. Don't worry, Shika-kun and Chouji stop fighting in the next chapter, I promise! I plan for Shikamaru to get a little payback! And, I plan to bring a new character into the next one. I'll dedicate the chappie to anyone who can guess who I'm bringing in! Okay I'm gonna go to sleep now so. . .Sasuke!**_

Sasuke: "I thought I was still in the sound village."

_**Yeah, but I thought maybe you could hang out with me at the end of these chapters! I felt kind of bad for leaving you out of the story!**_

Sasuke: "Whatever"

_**And, now, if you would, please.**_

Sasuke: "Please keep reading, and don't forget to review."

_**Yes, that means you! I have been added to a lot of your alerts lists, which I appreciate. However, would it kill you to take two seconds to review?! I mean, honestly! Well, L8erz!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Yosh

_**Yosh! I'm back and so are the creative juices! I know it's been forever since I last updated, and I would like to apologize for that! I have been really out of it lately, but now I am back on my game! I hope to start updating more often now that I have some more ideas. Once again, I am so sorry for how long this chapter took! Writer's block can be a real pain in the ass. Although, this is the perfect time to point out why Shikamaru is my favorite character. The reason is that he's a lazy ass like I am. We both are just like that. I might have updated yesterday, if I could have, but I was out visiting my relatives. Gomen nasai. I'm horrid! Okay, enough with the apologies, and onto the story! Let's see, who haven't I picked yet? How about Tsunade?**_

Tsunade: "Hoshi does not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. If Hoshi owned Naruto, Kabuto would've died the second the Rasengan had hit him."

Kabuto: "Hey!"

_**Shut up gay ass! And, quit sulking, it makes you look like a freak! Oh wait, you are a freak! My bad.**_

Kabuto: (growls)

_**Tche. Am I supposed to be afraid of Orochimaru's gay little sex slave? Come on! You'd have to be really pathetic to find four eyes here scary. By the way, Tsunade, did you and Jiraiya really do IT?**_

Tsunade: (laughs nervously) "That's another story for another time. You've made your readers wait long enough, so worry about this one."

_**Alright, you get away with it this time, but next time is another story. Oh, and Kabuto, get lost! You aren't in this story! So ha!**_

**(With Hinata, Kiba, and Shino)**

_**I know, you hate me now, but I promise, two little snippits and we'll be back with Shikamaru and Temari. Besides, this part leads up to that. And the other is well, you'll see.**_

"S-so K-kiba, did you find a date for the festival?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm going with this great new girl I met. She's from Suna, and her name is Tia. She's really nice, and a bit shy, but at the same time, she's also really energetic and fun to be around. I really like her."

"T-that's great Kiba. I'm really glad you found someone to go with. W-what about you Shino?"

"Yes. I'm going with a girl I just recently met. Her name is Hotaru, and she is kind. She's also quite intelligent. I think I'm going to enjoy getting to know her more," said Shino in his usual quiet, monotone voice.

"T-that's nice Shino. I'm happy for you."

"Hey Hinata-chan! How's it going!" came an all too familiar voice.

"H-h-h-hi N-n-naruto."

"Oh shoot I forgot to pick Akamaru up from the vets. Shino buddy, would you be a pal and come with? You know how mad he gets when I take him to the vet, especially when I'm late picking him up." Kiba elbowed Shino in the side.

"Of course I'll help you Kiba. What are friends for?"

"Thanks bud! Catch you later Hinata! See you Naruto!" Shino yelled as he grabbed Shino by the arm and dragged him in the other direction.

"Well that was weird. Kiba's the one who said I should meet you guys here. He mentioned something about you wanting to ask me something. Do you have any idea what he was talking about Hinata?" asked Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

_Come on Hinata. You can do this. Kiba and Shino have got your back. Pull yourself together girl! He's just a person, no different from you._ Hinata looked pale.

"U-u-um N-n-naruto k-k-kun?"

"Yes Hinata?" asked Naruto with a big grin on his face.

"W-w-will y-you g-g-go t-to the f-f-festival w-with m-m-me?"

"Huh, if that's all you wanted, then why didn't you just ask? You didn't need to have Kiba drag me here. I would've said yes no matter what. Oh, and Kiba, Shino, you can come out of hiding now. I know you're there."

"R-r-really?"

"Of course. I always thought you were cute. I just didn't think you liked me because you would always hide when I came around."

"T-that's not it at all Naruto-kun! I thought you didn't notice me, and I was too ashamed to show my face around you."

"Didn't notice you?! You were the only one who paid attention to me when I was a kid. That is, when I wasn't making an idiot out of myself to get people to notice me. When I found out that you were watching me during the Chunin exams, I was thrilled. The thought that someone was watching made me try harder."

"W-wow Naruto, I'm glad I could help."

"Hey Kiba, what time is it? I'm supposed to meet my dad at 12:30," asked Shino.

_**(I don't know how they tell time in Japan, so bare with me.)**_

"Um, it's about 12:15. You should probably go now."

"Wait a second!" yelled Naruto. "Did you say 12:15?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Kuso! I was supposed to be in Tsunade's office by noon! She's gonna kill me!" With that, Naruto kissed Hinata on the forhead and ran in the direction of Tsunade's office.

"Well, what do you know, Naruto really did like you Hinata. Hinata?"

But she didn't hear him. Hinata had feinted as soon as Naruto was out of sight. She was happy. She began to dream of the festival and what would happen between her and Naruto.

Kiba sighed. "At least she managed to stay conscious while he was here."

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura was still bummed. It seemed as if nobody could pull her out of her bad mood. She was walking back to Konoha's hospital after running an errand.

_I know that everyone's worried about me. I wish they wouldn't be. I'll be fine, and I know I'm just being stupid. Sasuke's gone, and nothing can change that right now. Still, I have hope that one day he'll return to us. He's a good guy deep down. Okay, REALLY deep down. But I know that no matter what, he's still our friend, and whether he likes it or not, Naruto and I will bring him back. We've trained long and hard, and we're not giving up without a fight._

A voice soon pulled Sakura from her trail of thought.

"Sakura-chan! How are you today?"

"Huh? Oh, Hi Lee."

"Are you feeling any better today, my beautiful cherry blossom?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm feeling better. So, what brings you this way Lee?"

"I figured I'd see if you were feeling up to that question I wanted to ask you from before."

"Oh sure Lee, I think I can handle it now. Okay so, what exactly did you want to ask me?"

"I know that the festival is supposed to be ladies choice, but I wanted to know if you'd go with me anyway."

Sakura sighed. "Look Lee, I know that you like me, but the truth is, I'm not feeling up to the whole dating thing yet. You're a really nice guy, and I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I also don't want to lead you on. Besides, Tsunade has to go to the festival because it was her idea, and I decided to give Shizune the day off because she's been having a hard time lately."

"Alright, I get the first part, but what do Tsunade and Shizune have to do with it?"

"Well, the three of us are the best medic-nins in Konoha. If two are at the festival, then the third one, that's me, has to stay at the hospital incase any injured come in."

"Oh, I understand. It's okay. I was just trying to cheer you up. Thanks for letting me down easy."

"Don't worry about me, Lee. I'll be fine. You just go have fun at the festival. But, since you wanted to cheer me up, you'll just have to have enough fun for the both of us." Sakura winked at Lee, smirking. She knew just how to cheer him up.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

_**(And now, the moment you've all been waiting for.)**_

**(At Tsunade's office!)**

"Ah, there you are Shikamaru. Thank you for bringing the papers I asked for," Tsunade greated cheerfully. She was actually having a pretty good day. She had finally agreed to go to the festival with Jiraiya, so he had stopped pestering her. She was just really hoping nobody had caught them drunk in her office before. _**(Like poor Sakura.)**_

"Your welcome Hokage-sama." Shikamaru's vision drifted over to the seat where Temari was resting. His heart was beating like a drum, and he could hear it pounding in his ears.

_Wow, she looks even hotter than I remembered. It's like she gets even more beautiful each time she comes here. Or, maybe I just like her more each time she comes here. Her eyes are hypnotic, and the way the sunlight reflects off of her messy blonde hair makes it look like flawless gold. Oh man, have I got it in bad. Mendokusai._

Meanwhile, a certain kunoichi was having similar thoughts.

_Oh my gosh! He's here! I hope my hair looks okay. Oh, who am I kidding, I just spent the past three days traveling! I probably look like a mess. Has he gotten taller? And those arms! He's definitely been working out! Oh gosh! I sound like one of those pathetic love-stricken idiots! Get a hold of yourself dammit! You are Suna's strongest kunoichi! You let yourself be controlled by no man! You will not let your life revolve around him! Yeah right, easier said then done._

A voice pulled both of the love birds out of their trails of thought. "Alright then, these are for you Gaara. I assume you know what they are about."

"Of course, Hokage-sama. They are about what we discussed at our last meeting."

"Correct. Now that that's out of the way, Shikamaru, I have a new assignment for you."

_A new mission! Not now! I have to stay here so that I can go to the festival with Temari._

_No! She can't just take him away from me! I just got here. Now I'll never get my chance._

"Shikamaru, I would like you to escort Temari around the city while she is here. Since you are normally her guide, it will be easiest since she already knows you."

Both Shikamaru and Temari mentally sighed a breath of relief.

"Gaara, I hope you don't mind, but I have a bit of a surprise for you."

-NOCK NOCK NOCK-

"Ah, there he is now. Come in."

"I'm so sorry I'm late Granny Tsunade! I lost track of time!"

"It's all right Naruto, I have a mission for you."

"A mission! Now! I know I was late, but must you be so cruel? I wanted to hang out with Gaara!"

"For your information, I was going to assign you as his escort. But, I guess if you don't want to. . ."

"No wait! I change my mind! When do I start?"

"As soon as this meeting is over, now take a seat. As for you Kankurou, I have assigned Neji Hyuuga as your escort. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Good, he'll be waiting for you when you leave. I hope you all enjoy your stay here in Konoha."

"I'm sure we will," responded Gaara.

With that, they all left the room before exiting the building. They started to go their separate ways. Each of the Sand Sibs joined their escort, with Matsuri joining Gaara and Naruto while Azami went with Kankurou and Neji. Gaara, Matsuri, and Naruto went to Ichiraku to get some Ramen, while Neji asked if Kankurou and Azami would mind joining him in training with the rest of his team. They agreed, not having much else to do and plenty of time to look around later. That leaves us with just Shikamaru and Temari.

"So I guess it's just you and me lazy ass."

"Troublesome woman. –sigh- What do want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do? You know, other then playing Shogi or staring at the clouds."

"I guess we could always go see what Chouji and Ino are up to. With Ino, one never knows. However, recently she's been dragging Chouji along with her."

"Really?"

"Yup. She's made him go shopping with her, do her nails, and a whole bunch of that other crap you girls like to do."

"First of all, not all girls like that stuff. Second, why does he just let her push him around like that?"

"Why does any guy let a girl force him to do lame stuff, he likes her. Although, I'll never know what he sees in her. If you ask me, she's just a ticking time bomb, waiting for somebody to set her off."

"And if you ask me, you should stop bashing her before she finds out."

"You just let me worry about that. I just wish Ino would stop being so shallow and go out with him. If she goes after another guy, Chouji will end up heartbroken."

"Poor guy. Chouji is just too nice for his own good. Being Gaara's older sister, I learned early on that being nice isn't always going to be the best plan."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but there's nothing I can do about it. They say love makes a person do crazy things."

Shikamaru turned towards Temari, looking straight into her teal eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered as she blinked a few times, slightly confused by the look on his face. She stared deep into his golden brown orbs. Hidden within them was an emotion that she couldn't decipher. She was about to ask him about it when. . .

"Shikamaru! Temari, good to see you again," yelled Ino.

Temari sighed._ I'll have to ask him later._

_**Yay! It's up. That's five chapters down, and who knows how many left to go! I would once again like to apologize for how long it took me to update! As an apology, I promise I will have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Next chapter will start out with Shika, Tema, Chou, and Ino talking. Too lazy to type out full names again. I would like to say to all of those who do not like NaruHina, DEAL WITH IT! And, I know some of you were looking forward to Lee going with Sakura, however, I don't think that she is over Sasuke yet, She still cares about him in Shippuuden, so I doubt she'd just go out with Lee. Sorry if I offended anyone, I really don't hate Lee. I honestly just don't see him with Sakura any time soon. Forgive me for this, but she will probably only make a few more appearances in this story.**_

Sasuke: "Oh well, maybe she'll want to hang out with us."

_**Where the hell did you come from?!**_

Sasuke: "What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time. I just didn't say anything."

_**Okay, that's odd. So were you watching what was going on or something?**_

Sasuke: "Yeah, so what? I wanted to see what happened. Popcorn?"

_**You brought popcorn?**_

Sasuke: "Yeah, so? I was hungry. Being this sexy is hard work you know."

_**Somebody's a little egotistical. (rolls eyes)**_

Sasuke: "It was a joke. Hey, Sakura, want to join us?"

Sakura: "Sure! Thanks for asking Sasuke-kun. If you don't mind me asking though, why are you here?"

Sasuke: "You wouldn't be asking that question if you had to put up with Orochimaru all day. He keeps asking me to take off my shirt while I'm training. At first I thought it was a joke, then I heard Kabuto moaning his name one night when I decided to take a midnight stroll. I haven't left my room after 11:00 since that incident."

Sakura: . . . O.o . . .

_**I knew it! He is a gay pedophile! And Kabuto is his gay little sex slave!**_

Sasuke: "Not so much a slave as a willing servant. Kabuto's almost as bad as he is. Trust me when I say, he enjoys it,"

Sakura: "That is s wrong in so many ways!"

Sasuke: "Tell me about it! I have it hard in Otogakure. I've got gay freaks obsessed with my body trying to rape me, insane psycho women trying to ravage me, and to top it all off, I'm still not getting much stronger!"

Sakura: "Sasuke-kun, be honest, who would you rather be with, me or that Karin chick?"

Sasuke: "You. You never tried to drug me into having sex with you."

Sakura: (smiles) "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke: (smiles) "No probs."

_**Eep! That is so kawaii! You two are so adorable together!**_

Sakura: (blushes)

Sasuke: (also blushes) "Shut up!"

_**Fine, fine, fine. Say it already and hen you can both leave until next time.**_

Sakura: "Thanks for reading!"

Sasuke: "Review dammit! The more reviews she gets, the faster she'll update. And the faster she update's the faster I can get away from Orochimaru!"

_**Come on people! Save Sasuke from that living hell! All you have to do is click my little friend, the go button. Oh, I almost forgot! My OC that is dating Kiba is actually designed after a friend of mine! She has a crush on Kiba, so I thought she fit in well with the story! Oh, and I would like to point out that Hotaru is a Japanese female name meaning firefly or lightning bug.(And she's dating Shino, am I good or what?) Azami means thistle flower. Don't know why I picked that name, but you'll see more of all of them later. - Ja ne!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Yo

_**Yo! It's me again! I'm keeping my promise, so here's the new chapter. I warn you though, I have only thought through the first part, so it may get a bit random later on. I just have one little problem, NOBODY SEEMS TO BE REVIEWING! I got about 18 hits the night I posted my last chapter, and yet, I only got one review for it so far. I would just like to point out that I take this as a blow to what little confidence I have in this story. I honestly wouldn't be updating if I hadn't made that promise. -- I am sad now. I worked really hard on that chapter. –sniff-**_

Sakura: "Don't cry! I'm sure they all had reasons for not reviewing."

_**Yeah, it sucked, so they took pity on me and didn't flame it.**_

Sasuke: "Oh great. Now she's moping." (rolls eyes) "You see what I have to put up with."

_**-sniff- Gomen nasai.**_

Sakura: "You know, you're not helping, Sasuke. I think we should send Sasuke back to Orochimaru. That'll make you feel better!"

Sasuke: "WHAT! That won't help anything. You're just still bitter that I went to him in the first place."

Sakura: (punches Sasuke in the head) –thud- "Again, NOT HELPING!"

_**Hehe. Guys come on, stop fighting! Now is so not the time for a lovers' quarrel.**_

Sasuke & Sakura: "WE ARE NOT LOVERS!"

_**Right, and I'm Fergie. Forgive me for finding that difficult to believe.**_

Naruto: "Hey guys! What's going on here?"

_**Oh right! Sasuke isn't in the story so he's hanging out with me so that he can see what happens. He's been here since the other chapter.**_

Naruto: "And Sakura?"

Sakura: "I will only appear a few more times if any, so Sasuke-kun invited me to join them!"

Naruto: "Cool. Can I hang out with you guys?"

_**Nope!**_

Naruto: "Why not?"

Sasuke: "Because you're still in the story dobe! And besides, you weren't invited."

Naruto: "Hey! Nobody asked you, teme!"

Shikamaru: (clears throat) "Mendoukusai. Shouldn't we be getting on with the story?"

_**Oh, right. (laughs nervously while scratching the back of her head) Would you guys care to do the honors?**_

Shikamaru: "Hoshi does not own Naruto, Kishmoto does."

Sakura: "If she did own Naruto, then Sasuke would have only gone to Orochimaru's lair to kill him and Kabuto."

Sasuke: "Well, no complaints there. It'd be less of a pain in my ass if they were dead."

Naruto: "Ditto, dude."

_**And now, on with this fanfiction!**_

**(With Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, and Chouji)**

"It's good to see you again too Ino," Temari replied.

"Hey Ino, hey Chouji. So, what's up?" asked Shikamaru.

"You know how I dated Sai for a while?" started Ino. Shikamaru nodded, not liking where he thought this was going.

It was true, Ino had dated Sai for about two months. She had gotten really attatched, and was furious when he dumped her in favor of some chick named Rei. Ino had been furious. She had, of course made the girls life a living hell for stealing her man. Chouji was pretty pissed off at Sai too. He was really upset that Sai had just used Ino like that. Chouji had liked Ino for so long, and Sai just took her from him, only to dump her after getting the attention of someone he thought was better.

_If memory serves me right, then Chouji gave him a pretty nasty bruise on his face for that. Ino never found out that it was Chouji who had done that too him though. Too bad, she probably would've thanked him for coming to her defense. _Shikamaru was then pulled from his thoughts.

"Well, Rei dumped him! Can you believe it? It's about time she did! She actually came up and apologized to me! She said that she had no idea that Sai had a girlfriend when she was flirting with him! She said if she had known, she would've walked away. Once she realized that Sai had used me to get to her, she dumped him like last month's sushi!"

"That's. . . great Ino. I just don't see why Chouji's so happy also," said Shikamaru.

"I was getting to that part!" said Ino. "You see, after Rei apologized, I ran into Chouji. He said he was so glad to see that I was being myself again, that he was going to treat me to lunch! So we went out to lunch, and then we went to the mall, and Chouji bought me this gorgeous dress to wear to the festival! He was being so sweet that I just had to do something nice for him. I tried really hard, but I couldn't think of anything. So instead I asked him to go to the festival with me! So now, we're going together! Isn't that great?"

"Wow Ino. That is really great. Hey, Chouji, can I talk to you for a sec? You ladies can entertain each other for the moment can't you?" asked Shikamaru.

At this, Temari huffed. "Of course we can keep entertained, lazy ass. We're not a couple of high-maintenance bitches. And don't you dare make a smart ass comment about what I just said. I saw that smirk, and I can see the gears turning in that big old brain of yours."

"Yes, your royal painness. I, Sir Shika of the smart elics, shall remain silent, as you have commanded, my liege." Shikamaru mock bowed.

"My liege, huh? I kinda like it. It really rolls off the tongue, no? However, royal painness, has got to go. Do you understand my faithful knight?"

"Yes, my liege, your wish is my command. Now, if I may, I would like to converse with Lord Chouji of the Hungrians."

"I suppose I could allow it, just this once. In the meanwhile, Lady Ino of the Flower Shop and I will chat."

"Thank you, my liege. I shall be brief about it." Shikamaru bowed again, and headed in the other direction.

Ino shot Chouji a confused look. He shrugged, as if to say, 'I have no idea'.

When they were out of earshot of the girls, Chouji asked, "What was that all about?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Nothing really, just goofing off. Why?"

"Just curious."

"I'm really happy that things are finally working out between you and Ino."

"Yeah, me too."

**(Meanwhile, with the girls)**

"Hey Temari, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you like Shikamaru?"

At this, Temari almost feinted. "W-what gives you that idea?"

"There's the fact that you look like you're about to pass out just from me asking that question, the fact that you two are always flirting with each other, and the fact that you both almost never smile, but when you're together, you grin like a couple of idiots. Take your pick."

"Is it THAT obvious?"

"Only to those of us that have more brain cells than a fish stick, which, of course, means that Naruto doesn't have a clue."

Temari laughed. _It's moments like these that make me understand why Shikamaru puts up with her. She really can be a fun person, when she's not trying to be a pain._

**(Ten min later)**

Shikamaru and Chouji came back to find the girls laughing like best friends at a sleepover. Shikamaru smiled at the sight of Temari and Ino getting along. Temari was the first to realize they were back, and smiled at Shika.

_She looks really pretty when she smiles. Wait! What am I thinking? What has gotten into me lately?_

**As if you don't know,** came a voice in the back of Shikamaru's head.

Shikamaru mentally sighed._ Who am I kidding? I'm head-over-heals. Mendoukusai. How could I let a woman gain this much control over me. I'm just like my dad. I can't believe, of all women, I fell for the toughest, most stubborn one I've ever met. Perhaps it runs in the family? That would explain a lot. Still, she is also one of the most beautiful, most intelligent women I have ever met. She's definitely different from all of the other girls I know. Maybe that's what I like about her. I wonder if all girls from Suna are like her. No, I don't believe that is the case. She's one of a kind, that much is for sure. _He continued to stare, smiling, lost in her brilliant teal eyes.

Little did he know, she was smiling mostly because he was. Seeing him happy made her happy. Poor Ino had no idea that she was being ignored and continued to drone on about something or other. Temari honestly had no clue what she was talking about, nor did she care. She was a little distracted.

_Man, it's good to be back in Konoha. I always did love coming here. That's half the reason I took the duty of ambassador. I especially like coming now that I have friends here. This place has become like a second home to me. I love getting to spend time with Shika-kun. Did I just call him Shika-kun? -sigh- No matter what way you put it, I'm clearly in love. I still can't believe I fell for lazy ass. There's just something about him that I can't seem to resist. I think it might be because he's a challenge. I always did love a good challenge. And Shikamaru Nara is definitely a challenge. I could never find anyone as smart as I was back in Suna. Having him around just makes things more interesting. Well Shikamaru, you'd better prepare yourself. By the time I leave for home, you'll be wrapped around my little finger. I'll make sure that there's no chance of you being able to resist me. Starting tomorrow, operation DEAR is a go. Now, to find out what he likes. I know, I'll ask Ino! She's known the guy for years. Surely she'll be able to help me. Well then, I'll ask now._

"Hey Ino."

"Yeah Temari?"

"Can I ask you for your help with something?"

"Sure Temari. What are friends for?"

Temari signaled Ino to lean in closer. She whispered in Ino's ear.

"Listen, Ino. Remember our discussion from earlier?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Look, it's like this: I like Shikamaru, who you've known for years. If you can help me, I am almost positive I can get him to go to the festival with me. So, are you up to the challenge?"

"Am I up to the challenge? Are you kidding me? This will be a piece of cake. Shikamaru already likes you. All we do is put you in a sexy outfit, and he'll melt into a puddle of hormones. Trust me, he won't know what hit him. With my fashion expertise, and your charm over him, there's no way in hell he'll be able to refuse."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Welcome to my team, Ino. Operation DEAR is a go in . . . in, okay, so I don't know military time. But it starts tomorrow, okay?"

Ino tried and failed at stifling a giggle. "Okay."

"What do you think those two are up two?" Chouji asked his best friend.

"I don't know, but I have this sickening feeling in my gut that I'm gonna find out, and real soon."

Chouji shrugged. "Good luck buddy. It was nice knowing you."

Shikamaru glared at his chubby friend. _Why do I get the feeling that he wasn't completely joking. Mendoukusai. This is NOT going to be good news for me. Ino and Temari working together. They're probably planning how to kill me._

"Hey Temari," whispered Ino. "Why don't you stay over at my house tonight? I think I have an idea that might help you a lot."

"Sure. Thanks for this, Ino. I owe you big time."

"No sweat. Just come over at about 8:45, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Trust me! Your going to want to read this next part! \/ Look down. You know you want to!

_**Phew. Well, it's up. Hope you guys liked the new chapter! Before I forget, I would just like to point out that Rei is a female Japanese name that means polite. I thought that was ironic considering Sai is the opposite of polite.**_

Sai: "Hey!"

_**Stuff it crop-top boy!**_

Sai: "And if I don't feel like it? What are you going to do, sick Ugly and Chicken Butt on me?"

_**Shouldn't this be the part where they yell and pummel you?**_

Sai: "Yeah, so where did they go?"

_**I wonder. (cracks open door to closet and peeks inside) I KNEW IT!**_

(The door flies open to reveal Sasuke and Sakura making out.)

Sasuke: _Kuso! She caught us!_

Sakura: "Umm, I can explain!"

_**What needs to be explained? Clearly, I was right, and you two make a great couple! Now, who wants ice cream?**_

Naruto: "I DO!"

_**Not until you say it!**_

Naruto: "Hoshi thanks you for reading her story!"

Sai: "She doesn't own Naruto, however, she does own her OC's Azami, Tia, Hotaru, and Rei."

Sakura: "Reviews are much appreciated, and lots of them will result in faster updates!"

Sasuke: "Now that that's over with, where were we?" (Closes door and goes back to making out with Sakura)

_**(sweat drop)**_

Sai & Naruto: (face plant)

_**At least they're getting along now. Even outside the story, I managed to work in a little SasuSaku.**_

(Everyone else in the Naruto cast, minus nins from anwhere other than Konoha and Suna, shows up.)

_**Uh? What's going on?**_

Chouji: "I came for the ice cream."

Kiba: "The rest of us came to party!"

Jiraiya: "Strip poker anyone?"

Sasuke: (opens door) "Did you say strip poker?"

Jiraiya: "Yup!"

Sasuke: "Count me in! You're going down! Playing with Orochimaru, I got really good so that he and his freaks wouldn't be able to stair. You're looking at the best poker player in all of Otogakure."

Tsunade: "Deal me in as well! I have a good felling about this!"

Naruto: "Hey Hinata-chan!"

Hinata: "I d-don't think m-my father would approve."

Naruto: "Huh? I wasn't going to ask you to play, I was going to ask if you wanted to watch. I want to see Teme here get his ass handed to him."

Sasuke: "Prepare to weep, Dobe! Because when I win, you're going to carry around pompoms and be my personal cheerleader for the next three chapters!"

Naruto: "Bring it on!"

Sasuke: "Oh it's brung!"

Jiraiya: "So, are you gonna play Hoshi?"

_**Me?! Hell no! Do I look stupid to you? Saskue's got that card shark look on his face. I have a feeling that being around Orochimaru has taught him to not play fair. I feel no need to humiliate myself.**_

Tsunade: "Suit yourself."

_**Stay tuned! Next time you'll find out what Ino's plans are, and who won the game of strip poker! Ja ne!**_

Naruto: "Deal me in too! I want to ensure Sasuke's defeat!"

Sakura: "GO SASUKE-KUN!"

Hinata: "You can do it Naruto!"


	7. Chapter 7

(Yawn) Yeah, so I'm back

_**(Yawn) Yeah, so I'm back. Gomen nasai I know it's been like, three weeks, but I was very busy!**_

Sasuke: "In other words, she was reading all morning and busy at night."

_**Oh shut up! (sigh) Anywho, I suppose you'll want to know who won the game of strip poker. AND THE WINNER WAS: …………….SASUKE!**_

_**So here's the stats:**_

_**Tsunade: ended up wearing nothing but her underwear and a bra about half way through the game. She gave up before she ended up completely naked.**_

_**Jiraiya: got caught staring at Tsunade so she punched him. He was unconscious for the second half of the game and thus disqualified.**_

_**Sasuke: only had to take off his shirt before kicking everyone else's asses at the game.**_

_**Naruto: he's stuck being Sasuke's personal cheerleader for this chapter and the following two. He is also on my bad list because when he lost he went ballistic and sent a Rasengan through my wall. (He was aiming for Sasuke's head and missed) I made him fix the wall.**_

Naruto: "I said I was sorry! That's no reason to make me wear a dress!"

_**It's not a dress, it's a cheerleading uniform.**_

Sakura: "Zzzzzzzzzz."

_**(Pulls out blow horn and pushes button) WAKE UP SAKURA YOU'RE IN THIS CHAPTER YOU CAN'T SLEEP THROUGH IT!**_

Sakura: "AHHHHHHHHH!" (Falls off the couch she was on) "I'm up! I'm up! Just don't do that again!"

_**(smirks) Okay! I won't. (crossing fingers behind back)**_

Sasuke, Sakura, & Naruto: (sweat drop)

Sasuke: "Umm. Hoshi-chan doesn't own Naruto because Kishimoto does, which hopefully means she can't kill us. However, from the look on her face, I don't think that will stop her. START THE STORY BEFORE SHE KILLS US!"

**(With Temari)**

"Alright, it's 8:45, and I'm at Ino's house. Now where is Ino?"

"Sorry I'm late I had to pick up a few things!" Ino came running up to the door from behind Temari. Her arms were full with grocery bags.

"Ino! What is all this? It's all junk food! Surely you don't think we can eat all this! There's enough food here for ten people!"

"Good! Because that's how many people are gonna be eating it!" They walked into Ino's house, and she lead Temari into the kitchen to put the food away.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I invited all of the girls over! We're having a sleep over! That was my plan! Now you can get the advice of not just one, but nine girls! Shikamaru-kun won't stand a chance!"

"I hope you're right about this. Who exactly did you invite?"

"Of course I'm right! And I invited Sakura, because she's one of my closest girl friends; TenTen, because she has experience with moody geniuses –cough-Neji-cough-; Hinata because she is great with pep talks since hanging out with Naruto; Matsuri, because I know you think of her as a little sister; Azami, because she seems pretty cool plus you know her; Tia, because she's such a sweatheart; Hotaru, because she's smart; and Rei because she has a lot of guy experience and she's new to the group so I want her to feel welcome. She's actually pretty cool once you get to know her. I've decided not to hold the Sai thing against her because it wasn't really her fault."

"Wow, that's a lot of people."

"Exactly! It's ten against one! Shikamaru-kun will be putty in the palm of your hand when we're done with you!"

-DING DONG-

"That would be them!" Ino went to go get the door. When she came back, she was followed by five other girls. Temari recognized the five of them to be: Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, Matsuri, and Azami. Temari realized that she had never really paid much attention to Azami, even though she was dating Kankurou. The girl had shoulder length, wavy brown hair with red tints and orchid and violet colored high/lowlights. Azami had forest green eyes, high cheek bones, and a nice tan from living in the desert. Temari could see why Kankurou had taken a liking to the girl, as she was very pretty.

A few seconds later, three more girls walked into the room. Temari didn't recognize them. _They must be the new girls. What did Ino say their names were again?_

The first had chestnut brown hair that was about two inches above her shoulders. She had gray eyes that sparkled so much they looked more like silver. She had a slight tan and freckles, but the freckles only made her look cuter.

The second had dark hair and brown eyes. Her hair was curly and messy, and she wore glasses, but she looked like she would be a very kind person. Temari didn't know why that was, but something about her just screamed: I'm nice! She was a bit pale, but not quite ghost-like.

The third one that entered was drop dead gorgeous, the kind of girl that guys would get into fist fights over, even if she didn't care for any of them. She had long, black hair that went the whole way down her back. Her eyes were a deep blue that reminded Temari of the ocean. It wouldn't be hard for a person to get lost in them. She had a fair complexion that her hair contrasted perfectly. Her body style was that of a super model. She was thin and had all the curves in the right places. Just standing near her made Temari self-conscious. Temari began to wonder if any of the other girls were feeling the same way.

The first girl the stepped forward. She stuck her hand out before introducing herself.

"Hello, I'm Hotaru! I'm Shino's new girlfriend. You must be Temari. I hope I can be of help with you're boy problems. The shy girl over there is my friend, Tia." She pointed to the second girl.

"H-hi. Gomen. I-I'm not so good with people. I'm Kiba's new girlfriend." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Again, gomen. I probably won't be much help with guy problems, but I'd be happy to help with anything I can."

"No sweat," began Temari. "You seem nice and other than that slight stutter towards the beginning, you don't seem that bad with talking to people." _She claims to be bad with people but I can she the glint of mischief in her eyes. I can see why Kiba likes her. Everyone knows he had a crush on Hinata for a long time, and this girl has that same cute-but-shy quality about her. Yet, at the same time, she seems like she wants to bust out of her shell and act like a nut. She's a perfect match for him._

The third one then stepped forward. She looked Temari up and down before sticking out her hand and smiling slightly.

"I'm Rei, Ino's new friend. Nice to meet you. Now, if you don't mind, can we be done with the intros and skip to the party part of this party?"

Everyone laughed at that. Ino then replied with: "It depends. Did you guys each come up with some ideas of how to help Temari?" They all nodded. "Then let the fun begin!"

Ino ran into the living room and turned on the CD player. Before they knew what she was doing, Shut Up, by Simple Plan was blasting through the house. They all ran out into the living room and started dancing like idiots.

**(3 hours later)**

"That is the LAST time I let you talk me into doing the Cupid Shuffle for half an hour, Ino!" yelled Temari. "I think I sprained something!" All of the girls were lying on the ground panting, groaning, and whining. They were exhausted.

"Well how ELSE were we going to work off all that junk food we ate?! I don't know about you guys, but gaining ten pounds in one night doesn't sound all that appealing to me."

They all glanced around at each other and stopped complaining about the fatigue and multiple injuries they had acquired from dancing. None of them wanted to put on a whole lot of weight, especially not right before the festival.

They spent the first hour goofing off and the second discussing plans for Temari. They spent the first half of the third hour snacking since they had already eaten the first hour. When all the junk food was gone, they realized how much they had eaten. That was when Ino came up with the brilliant idea to do the Cupid Shuffle to work off the food. It had seemed like a god idea at first, but that's because none of then had ever actually DONE the cupid shuffle before. If you've ever tried to then you'd know: the Cupid Shuffle is hard to do for three minutes, not to mention thirty.

_**A/N: ( I got the idea of them doing the Cupid Shuffle from TeMaRi – SwEeTeSt SiN's Red Moon. It wasn't my idea! I had never even heard of the Cupid Shuffle before reading that story. It's really fun, but really hard. So I'm giving him/her half credit for that part Arigatou!)**_

Needless to say, it DIDN'T end so well. Temari got hurt when Ino accidentally kicked her and she fell backwards and hit her head, twisting her ankle in the process. Temari was NOT happy.

"Alright you two, calm down. Fighting isn't going to help," Sakura scolded.

"Sakura-chan is right. W-why don't we p-play a game or something?" suggested Hinata.

"How about truth or dare? I know, it's kind of used, but it is a classic, and it's a good way for us to get to know each other," came Hotaru's response.

"Hotaru's right, we should play truth or dare! You're pretty smart Hotaru! This will be the perfect chance for us to get to know each other!" shouted a very exited Ino.

"Yeah! We can use the truths to get inside each others' heads! And, as for the dares, we can use them to completely humiliate each other!" TenTen cackled evilly. Everyone else just sweat dropped at their crazy friend.

"I don't know," came Rei's response.

"Don't worry about it! It'll be fine! Now if there are no more objections, let the game begin!" shouted Ino. They all sat down in a circle. "Now, who should go first?"

"I think, since it was Hotaru's idea, she should go first," replied Temari.

"Okay then. Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Sakura looked down sadly. "Hotaru!" scolded Ino, "BAD question!"

"It's alright,Ino," began Sakura, "She didn't know. I like the same guy I've always liked. His name is Sasuke." She smiled sadly. "I always adored him, but he never really liked me. About three years ago, he ran away from the village. I tried to stop him, but he had already made up his mind. He went to train with Orochimaru so he could avenge his clan by killing his older brother Itachi, who killed the entire Uchiha clan right in front of Sasuke."

"Oh my gosh, Sakura! I'm so sorry! I had no idea!"

"It's alright Hotaru." Sakura's hair fell in her face. "Besides," she snapped her head up to reveal a determined smile. "Naruto and I are going to bring him back, no matter what the cost!"

"That's the spirit!" Ino encouraged her.

What nobody had noticed was Rei flinching at the name Orochimaru. She became visibly stiffer, but tried not to show her discomfort.

"Alright," began Sakura. "Truth or dare…"

"Hey Rei, are you alright?" whispered Tia.

Rei put on a false but convincing smile and looked at her. "I'm fine, just a little tired. It's getting late, and I'm a bit sore from all that dancing. Do you think the other girls would be upset if I went to bed early?"

"Of course not. If you aren't feeling well, you should go to bed. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Thanks, Tia. If they ask where I went, will you tell them?"

"Sure thing, you just get some rest."

"Arigatou."

And with that, Rei went to the other room where she had set up her sleeping bag. The girls had decided to split in half since there wasn't enough room in just the living room. Rei had volunteered to be one of the five that slept in the other room, along with: Hotaru, Tia, Matsuri, and Azami.

Rei got ready for bed and lay down. She wasn't lying about being tired and sore, but that wasn't why she had gone to bed early. She had really just wanted to escape any conversation involving Orochimaru.

_If they only knew about me, they'd never be as nice to me as they are now. I hope they never have to find out about my secret. For the first time in my life I have friends, and I really don't want to lose them. They'd hate me if they knew._

Those were her last conscious thoughts before she slipped into a restless sleep. She had a horrible nightmare that would have scared a normal girl into waking up. However, Rei had the same nightmare every night for a while now. So, she remained asleep, as her friends continued their game.

**O.O**_** What's Rei's secret? What was her nightmare about? Who will Sakura choose, and what will they pick? What is the game plan for operation DEAR? Will Sasuke make Naruto do a cheer for us?**_

Sasuke: "I don't know about the first four, but the answer to the fifth is most definitely, YES!"

_**- Yay!**_

Naruto: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!"

Sasuke: "Just do it, dobe! We don't have all day, the readers have other stories to read!"

Naruto: -growls- "Fine!"

Sakura: "Wait for me! I have the video camera!"

Naruto: -sigh- "To the H! To the O! To the S-H-I! Watch her go 'cause she so fly! Cross the t! Dot the i! She's the apple of your eye! Go HOSHI!"

Sasuke & Sakura: LMAO!

Naruto: "TEME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" (chases Sasuke)

Sasuke: "Kuso! Cheerleaders are supposed to CHEAR for their team, not KILL them!"

Naruto: "I don't care!"

Sakura: -sweat drop- Umm. Hoshi doesn't own Simple Plan, Shut Up, or the Cupid Shuffle. Review please!"

_**Don't worry, I plan to update soon this time! I will hopefully have the next chapter up today or tomorrow! Until then, ja ne!**_


	8. Chapter 8

-sigh- Hi

_**-sigh- Hi. I know I have been taking forever with these updates, but my life has been more than a little nuts lately. Sorry if I sound depressed, but I have to go back to school tomorrow. **__****__** I am NOT looking forward to that! Life sucks.**_

Sasuke: "Don't be so whiny!"

_**Huh? I thought Naruto killed you.?**_

Sasuke: "Yeah right! Like Naruto could actually kill _me_! Ha!"

Naruto: "Oh _really_?!"

Sasuke: "Yes really! And, if I'm not mistaken, you are still my cheerleader for this chapter and the next, correct?"

_**(smirk) You would indeed be correct Sasuke-kun. Why not make him do a cheer for us right now? Maybe that will convince my readers, I love you all, not to kill me.**_

Sasuke: (smirk) "Good idea Hoshi-chan. Well Naruto (snicker), how about giving us a little cheer?"

Naruto: (death glare) "I hate you so much right now."

_**FREEZE! HOLD EVERYTHING! Where's that video camera, Sakura? Idon't want to miss a second of Naruto cheerleader-hood!**_

Sakura: "Got it! One second. And, we're rolling!"

Naruto: -sigh-"Sasuke, Sasuke! He's our man! If he can't win it no one can! Go Sasuke!"

_**You could at least TRY to be somewhat original! Oh well, I don't own Naruto! Kishimoto is the rightful owner as he created the Naruto world, so yeah, too bad for us fans that wish we owned it! Anyhoo, on with the story!**_

**(where we left off last time with the girls minus Rei)**

"Truth or dare…Tenten?!" asked Sakura.

"Dare of course! I'm no sissy! Do your worst!"

"All right! But remember, you asked for it! Tenten, I dare you to sneak into Neji's room, climb on top of him, and stick you face right in his! Then, wake him up and see how he reacts!"

"Okay." Tenten was slightly flushed at her dare, but she seemed to like the challenge sneaking into the Hyuuga manor presented. No one had ever snuck into the manor without getting caught before. Hopefully, if she did get caught, being Neji's teammate and girlfriend would keep her out of too much trouble.

"But wait!" said Ino. "How will we know if she actually does it?"

"Come on Ino! You know I don't chicken out that easily!"

"Still," came Hotaru's voice, "She has a point. There is no way we can be sure if there isn't somebody there to witness."

"I'll go!" said Temari. "I'll do pretty much anything to stop this argument! You guys are being stupid, but if it makes you happy, I'll go and tape the whole thing. You have a video camera, right Sakura? We can use that to record the dares. Okay?"

"That's a great idea Temari! Of course you can borrow my camera! Why didn't I think of that before? Besides, I would hate to miss Neji's reaction!"

"Ditto! My cousin needs to loosen up a bit. And since it's his girlfriend doing it, he won't get mad."

"Whoa! Hinata, when did you stop stuttering?!" asked Ino. At this, Hinata turned red from embarrassment. She didn't really like the spotlight, and especially so when the attention was being drawn to her flaws that Naruto found so endearing. She would never understand how he could look at it that way.

"Calm down Hinata! Ino was just kidding! Right Ino?!" scolded Matsuri.

"Yeah, sorry Hinata. I was really only teasing!"

"I-it's okay Ino."

"Now, if we're done arguing, let's leave Tenten. I want to get back before sunrise."

Tenten just rolled her eyes at Temari's snippiness. Temari was slightly nervous about operation DEER starting tomorrow. She didn't think she could pull it off. By now, Tenten and the others had learned that Temari just had a bad tendency to take her irritation out on others. She was the same way at the Chunin exams when they first met. Temari had not agreed with those of her village betraying Konoha, much less that she and her brothers were so involved. Because of her irritation, she had come across as cruel when she was really just pissed off.

**(at the Hyuuga estate)**

"All right Tenten, we're almost in. According to Hinata's directions, Neji's room should be just around this corn- mm!" Temari was cut off by Tenten's hand covering her mouth.

"Shhh! I think I hear someone coming! Oh my gawd! Temari we are SO dead!"

"Shhh! Just be quiet and maybe whoever it is will walk away!"

They dove behind a plant and hid there for a while before they heard a familiar voice.

"I told you there was no one out here Hanabi, now go back to sleep."

"But Neji, I saw them with my Byakugan! They were standing right here! If you don't believe me, activate yours!"

"Fine, if it will make you happy." Neji rolled his eyes and activated his Byakugan. "There, I don't see anyone, now go back to bed. You probably just dreamed you saw someone."

"What?! But I could have sworn…!"

"Calm down Hanabi. Everything is fine, just go back to sleep."

"Fine." Hanabi began to mutter something unintelligible under her breath. She turned around, silently fuming as she returned to her room. Just when Tenten and Temari were beginning to feel safe…

"What exactly do you think you're doing here?"

_**A/N (Aren't you lucky today? I was debating cutting back to the others and leaving you to guess what happened, but I've decided to be merciful and tell you what happens next. XD)**_

Tenten whirled around to find that Neji was now behind her, his face now just a few centimeters away from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her skin, the smell of it intoxicating. Before she could lose all coherent thought though, Temari cleared her throat.

Tenten straightened herself, shaking her head to clear it. When she had regained her composure, she decided to have a little fun and try annoying him, since failing to do the dare was going to get her in trouble with the girls.

"Oh, you know, I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd drop by and say hello."

"Oh really?" Neji wasn't angry with her, in fact, it seemed as if he was rather enjoying himself. A playful smirk found its way to his face while he winked, flirting with her.

Tenten responded exactly the way Neji anticipated. She began to wobble slightly, once again feeling the overwhelming desire to kiss him. Then she realized what he was doing. _Two can play at this game._ She thought.

"Why not? Can't I visit my boyfriend?" she batted her eyelashes, glad she had put on makeup. The mascara made her lashes look longer, and the lip gloss made her lips look fuller.

Neji thought she looked absolutely irresistible. He couldn't resist just one peck on the lips then continued down to her throat. Each kiss sent a new fire burning through his girlfriend. When he was done, he smirked against her neck, feeling her heart rate increase and her breathing become shallow.

"Is that so? I just have one question then. Why is Temari here with a video camera?"

"I don't really know, why are you here Temari? Are you stalking my boyfriend or something?"

"Ha ha." Temari joked dryly. She did not like being the butt of jokes, especially not ones that made her look crazy. "Tenten is here on a dare, we came from Ino's sleepover. I was the one assigned to tape it as proof."

"Oh, so you were dared to break into my house and…what? Put shaving cream on my face? That's pretty weak."

"Actually I was supposed to break into your house and wake you up…after climbing on top of you and sticking my face in yours. Hehe?"

"I see, then me finding you before you got that chance might present problem. What do you plan to tell the others?"

"I'll just tell them the truth, you caught me before I got the chance. They'll be disappointed though, they were really looking forward to seeing your reaction."

"Too bad. I hate to disappoint. Although, to be completely honest, if I woke up with you on top of me, I'd probably just have to kiss you senseless." Neji smirked as he said this.

Tenten turned redder than a lobster straight out of the boiling pot. She just about fell over until Temari grabbed her and started to drag her away.

"Alright, that's enough, lovebirds! Come on Tenten! Can you imagine what Hiashi will think if he catches you two making out in here this late at night? I'm getting you out of here before we get caught and bad things happen!"

**(back at Ino's)**

"The good news is, we made it out alive! Bad news is, we got caught! The other good news is, it was only Neji, so we didn't get in trouble! The other bad news is, that ruins the prank!"

"Leave it to Tenten to think getting caught in her boyfriend's house late at night is a good thing!" said Ino.

"But I got caught BY my boyfriend, so I'm safe! Sorry I failed the prank though."

"S'okay. Just, take your turn already."

"Alright, Ino, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm too tired for a dare."

"What was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you on a mission?"

Ino blushed. "Well, this one time when we were still genin we were traveling through this small town on our way to the village hidden in the grass. I had just bought these new high-heels, I knew I should have been wearing them but I was anyway, and I tripped right smack in the middle of the road. I fell on my butt in a pile of dog poop! It was already disgusting but, as if it wasn't embarrassing enough, this cute guy walked up and helped me up. I think he was about to ask me out, until he saw my shorts! He thought I went in my pants or something and just walked away looking disgusted. It was humiliating!" Ino buried her face in her hands. "I vowed to never wear high heels on a mission again!"

"You poor thing! That must have been horrible!" sympathized Azami.

"Don't worry Ino, we don't think any less of you." Tia smiled as she said this.

"Thanks you guys. That makes me feel a lot better. Anyway, I guess it's my turn, so, Temari, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sneak into Shika's house and steal a pair of his boxers!"

"Sure, just one question. How did you know Shikamaru wears boxers?"

Ino shrugged. "You find out a lot of weird things about your teammates. I guess you could just count that off to them being our brothers, but even if they weren't, you'd still find out things you probably didn't want to know."

"Oh, okay then. I guess that makes sense."

**(fifteen minutes later)**

Temari came back in the room laughing her head off. She just about collapsed from lack of air.

"What's so funny?" asked Ino.

"This!!" Temari held up a pair of boxers. They were forest green with lots of leaping deer on them.

"Well what do you know," said Sakura, "looks like Shikamaru's got deer on the brain, in his name, at his house, AND on his boxers!" Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Alright, I'm okay now! Um, Azami, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"How'd a nice girl like you end up with my idiot of a brother?"

"Easy. We met at a party. He asked me to dance, and we started talking. We just kinda hit it off, and now we're together."

"Interesting."

"Hinata, tuth or dare?"

"T-truth."

"What is your deepest, darkest secret?"

The color drained from Hinata's face before it came back with a vengeance, turning her entire face scarlet. "U-u-uh, u-um, I-I er s-sleep w-with a p-p-plushie I made t-that l-looks like N-naruto!"

"Aww," cooed Sakura, "That is sooooo cute! If Naruto were here, I bet he would have burst from pure joy! He's ecstatic you like him, and knowing how much you like him would only make him all that much happier!"

"R-really?"

"Totally!"

"U-um, okay. Uh, Matsuri-chan, truth or dare?"

"I'm feeling brave, so, dare."

"Um, I'm not so sure I have any good ones. Sakura-chan, you're good at this, can ou help me out?"

"Sure thing Hina! Okay, Matsuri, I dare you to go in Gaara's hotel room, scream PANDA! And glomp him! I'll even film it!"

"U-u-uh!"

"Don't worry! It'll be hilarious!"

**(in the hotel room)**

"Are you sure about this?" asked Matsuri.

"Positive! The camera's recording so do it already!"

"Okay. PANDA!!" She jumped on him, hugging him with enough force to snap a small tree.

"Matsuri? What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug." Her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Why?"

"Because I was dared to."

"Oh. Okay then. Have fun."

"You're not mad that I interrupted you?"

He smiled slightly and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Of course not. You can interrupt me any time you like. My time belongs to you, as does my heart. Now go have fun with your friends."

"Thanks Gaara-kun!" She beamed.

**(back at Ino's watching he tape)**

"Aww!" just about every girl in the room gushed seeing the video of Matsuri's dare.

"I'mso glad you are the one my brother ended up with. He needs some love in his life, and just his brother and sister aren't enough. I'm glad he picked you, Matsuri, you're good for him." Temari smiled.

"Thanks Temari- YAWN –chan."

"I think it's about time to hit the sac, you guys. I don't know about you, but I need my beauty sleep," said Ino.

"Yeah, you're probably right. –YAWN- I'm pretty tired myself," agreed Sakura.

"Night you guys!" chirped Ino.

"Night!" they all mumbled. And so, they went to sleep dreaming of various things (mostly their boyfriends).

Temari's last thoughts were about the upcoming day, when she would begin operation DEER. Hopefully, it would be successful. She dreamt that night of going to the festival with Shikamaru, a smile on her lips as she slept.

_**Ugh! I wrote like six and a half pages this time. I'm exhausted and sore! Hopefully I can update soon! I'm not making any promises though. With school starting, I'll be lucky to update at all! I hope to start updating every week though, every other week at the latest. But seriously! If I haven't updated by September 6**__**th**__**, PM me and yell at me! Okay? Okay! Well, I'm done now so, please review! Sorry, the characters can't speak right now. I kind of, sort of set of a sleeping gas grenade. Hehe! (sweat drop) Sorry! Well, until next time! **__****__** Ja ne!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I'm back

_**Hey I'm back! I'm feeling pretty good right now actually so I think I'm gonna right another chapter. I would like to give a big thank you to Anippe who has put me in a very good mood as well as encouraging me to continue sooner! I apologize that my updates have been coming later and later, but I have been having some trouble in Math lately, so that has been taking up much of my little free time. Also, I have an English teacher who loves to give homework. I have like four things to do a night! I would've updated Saturday but I had a wedding to go to! Lol! XD I made my cousin do the Cupid Shuffle with me at the reception! I love that dance! Btw, have any of you ever done the Cha Cha Slide?! XD CAN YOU SAY FUN?!**_

Sasuke: "Alright, they get it already! Just get on with the stupid story!"

_**FINE! If that's what you want, I'll get started now. Sakura, if you would please.**_

Sakura: "Hoshi-chan does not own Naruto! If she did, then she wouldn't be writing a FANfiction about it! Get it? Got it. Good!"

**(With Shikamaru)**

Shikamaru was out looking for Ino. Both of them were supposed to meet Chouji for training hours ago, but she had never shown up. Chouji began to worry so, the hungry shinobi and the lazy genius decided to split up and look for her.

Chouji had decided to check her house and came up dry, her dad was on a mission and her mother didn't know where she was. He headed off to check the rest of Ino's usual hang outs. Shikamaru checked around, but no one had seen her. The two decided to try looking together.

"Mendoukusai, where is she?" _She wasn't at the usual places, or the unusual places. Urgh, where is she hiding, Chouji's starting to panic. Think Shikamaru, you're supposed to be a genius! Okay, if I were Ino, where would I be? …Of course!_

"Chouji! We totally forgot! That new store at the shopping center just opened yesterday! Ino probably went to check it out with Sakura and lost track of time!"

"You're totally right! How could we have forgotten! She had been dying to go there for weeks!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go make sure we're right and she hasn't gotten herself killed." Chouji gulped. "Chouji, it was only a joke."

"Hehe, oh." Shikamaru sweat dropped at his best friend's overreaction. They sped off in the direction of the shopping center. They rushed in and started looking for Ino.

It wasn't long before all there efforts were rewarded. Ino was indeed with Sakura in the food court giggling and sipping smoothies. However Shikamaru realized that they were not alone. With them were Hinata, Tenten, Matsuri, four other girls he didn't recognize, and…_Is that TEMARI?!_

Temari was wearing a bright red mini skirt that was slightly above mid thigh. She had on a black cami with lace at the top: it went down far enough that Shikamaru could see a tasteful amount of cleavage. She also had on a bright red obi like the one she had worn as a genin. _**(The one she wore when she saved him from Tayuya, with the big bow in the back.)**_ Her fan was not on her back as it normally was; however, it was now just leaning against the wall. Her hair was no longer in its four ponytails, rather let down and straightened to reveal that her hair was actually shoulder length. Even from a distance, Shikamaru could see that she was also wearing light make up.

Shikamaru thought she looked stunning. His jaw dropped open, and he began to drool a bit. He was quite lucky that she hadn't noticed him yet, otherwise she would've caught him oogling, his eyes often lingering on things that they shouldn't have as he looked her up and down. _**(-COUGH-her chest! –COUGH-)**_

"Shikamaru, you're drooling. Close your mouth, Temari will see!"

"Huh?" Shikamaru blinked. "Oh." He closed his mouth and wiped it off.

Just then, Ino spotted them. "Chouji, Shikamaru over here!" She waved her arm in the air to signal them.

Temari blushed as Shikamaru walked over. Because they were supposed to be training, Shikamaru was only wearing shorts and a muscle shirt. He had planned to go home and shower before going anywhere, but because of Chouji's minor panic attack, he hadn't had the chance. The muscles from all of his training and missions were clearly visible in this outfit.

_Come on Temari! Pull yourself together! He's the one that's supposed to be flustered! Not you!_

She shook her head to clear it and then took a few steps closer to the lazy genius. "Hey Shika!" She greeted while batting her eyelashes and playing with the necklace she was wearing, drawing Shikamaru's attention back to her chest area.

"Um, hi Temari.?" It sounded like a question. The Temari he knew normally would have punched him for even thinking about looking below her collar bone other than to study her movement during a fight. Now, it seemed as if she WANTED him to stare. He grew more and more flustered as his mind began to wander to what was under that too-low shirt and that ever-so-small skirt. He mentally slapped himself for thinking like that pervert Jiraya.

"Hey Shika-kun, I was wondering. You wanna catch a movie or something?"

"U-um, sure!" he stuttered. "Sounds…nice.?"

With that she dragged him away. They were walking at a brisk pace toward the movie theater. The girls all stated squealing and exchanged high-fives.

"Operation DEER is a success!" squealed Ino.

"Hold up! She hasn't even asked him out yet! The plan isn't a success until he says yes!" corrected Sakura.

"Yeah right! Like he's gonna say no to her after THAT! Did you SEE the look on his face? He'll be putty in her hands before the day is over!"

"Well, Ino, we can't know that for sure. What if he says no?" asked Hinata.

"Then we kick his ass for breaking her heart! It's that simple!" she replied.

Poor Chouji was very confused. First, his girlfriend goes missing. Next, he and his best friend find her at the mall with a bunch of other girls. Then, his best friend ditched him for the girl he likes who is normally a tom boy but was dresses like a total slut! And now, he's surrounded by a bunch of rambling, squealing girls droning on about something called operation DEER? What was a poor guy to think after all of that?

**(Back with Shika and Tema)**

Shikamaru and Temari had decided on a romantic comedy. Shikamaru had been a bit skeptical at first, but it was turning out to be a pretty good movie. About the middle of the movie, Temari laid her head on his shoulder.

Even if he would never admit it, Shikamaru enjoyed that more than the movie. After a while, he began to feel a bit brave. He yawned, which was typical for him, except this time, he sneaked his arm around Temari's shoulders. He expected her to shove him away, but instead she leaned further into his embrace, luckily not seeing him smirk.

Temari was also enjoying herself. She felt safe and warm with Shika's strong arms wrapped around her. She was so comfortable that she was struggling to keep awake.

_Just closing my eyes for one minute can't hurt, can it?_

She snuggled into Shikamaru's side, closing her eyes. After a few minutes, Shikamaru felt her breaths even. He looked down to find that she had fallen asleep.

_Did she find the movie that boring or was it me? I hope not. She's really cute when she's asleep though. It's almost as if the scary chick that almost kicked my ass at the Chunin Exams is buried in her when she sleeps. Although, I must admit, she's pretty sexy when she's mad._ Shikamaru smirked.

He silently lifted his hand and ran his fingers gently through her hair. Temari's eyelashes fluttered and her eyes opened. Shikamaru pulled his hand back before she could realize what happened.

"You fell asleep," he explained. "The movie's almost over."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realize how tired I was until a little while ago. I spent most of the night awake. Ino threw a major sleepover. The girls and I were playing truth or dare in an attempt to get to know the new girls."

"The ones that were with you earlier?"

"Yeah, those are the ones. The chick with the black hair is Rei, the quiet one is Tia, the one with the chestnut brown hair is Hotaru, and the brunet with the different shades of purple highlights is Kanky Cat's new girlfriend, Azami."

"Kanky Cat?"

"Kankurou. And Gaara is Panda."

"Interesting." Shikamaru had an amused look on his face. "So did you have nickname for your sensei too, or just your brothers?"

"Well, we called him Sensei Bulldog, but never to his face."

"Sensei bulldog? Where did you come up with these?"

"Well, Kanky Cat came from the points on his hood that look like cat ears. And Panda came from the dark rings around Gaara's eyes that look like spots, plus he's adorable like one. And have you seen Baki? His lower lip is all jutted out and the rest of the skin kinda flops down around it! And it looks like somebody punched his nose back towards the rest of his face!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Oops! Sorry!" she whispered to the person behind them who had just shushed her. She hadn't realized that she had gotten a bit loud and the movie was still playing. About twenty minutes later, the movie was over. Shikamaru and Temari quickly made there way out of the theater. They began wandering through the mall when they realized they had nothing to do next.

"Soooo…"

"Um, why don't we, I don't know, go the the arcade or something? I bet I kick you butt at DDR!"

"I bet you do, but you'll never beat my high score on Target: Terror!" Shikamaru smirked at her frown.

_**(A/N: I don't know if they have Target: Terror in Japan, but I do know they have DDR (Dance Dance Revolution for those of you who have been living in a hole for the past few years)! For those of you from countries other than America or just those who don't know what I'm talking about, Target: Terror is a shooting game. The objective is to shoot all the terrorists, before they kill you, without harming the civilians.)**_

"What makes you so sure I let you win?" she asked, pouting slightly.

"We'll just have to see."

Forthoseofyouwhoareactuallyreadingthis,howstupidareyou?Thisisjusttotakeupspaceand--represtesntatimeskipsostopreadingitandgetbacktothestory!

"How did you DO that?" asked Shikamaru.

"It was no big deal. I hold the high score on that game back in Suna. My brothers got me started a while back, and now I love that game."

Shikamaru smiled, then looked down at his watch and frowned. "It's getting kinda late. Your brothers will be worried that some Sound nin abducted you. You want me to walk you to your hotel room?"

"Sure. You are supposed to be my guide." Temari smirked. She took Shikamaru's hand and they started walking towards the hotel.

"So, this has been a fun day. I got to skip training because Ino ditched and Chouji had a panic attack, I got to go see a movie, and I got to know you a little better, since your brothers weren't breathing down my neck. Do you have any idea how overprotective of you they are? They said if I let anything happen to you while I was responsible for your safety, they'd personally castrate me and then skin me alive."

Temari blushed at the last part. _Two can play at that game._ "Don't forget that you got yelled at in a movie theater and you got buried by a girl at just about every video game in the arcade!"

"Funny, last time I checked, YOU were the one who got shushed in the theater. And incase you've forgotten, I kicked your butt at that racing game, and beat you nine out of ten at ski ball."

"Ski ball isn't a video game, and it's not my fault that game was stupid!"

"Just because you weren't good at it doesn't make it stupid."

"Oh, put a sock in it!" She looked up. "Well, I guess we're here. What now?"

"Well I guess we say goodnight, and I'll see you in the mor-… (GROWL!) "What was that?"

Temari's face turned beat red. "I kind of haven't eaten since lunch, and it's like, almost ten o' clock."

Shikamaru chuckled. "There's a small restaurant down the corner. How about we get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry too."

"Sounds great! My brothers can wait until my stomach is full!"

They arrived at the restaurant and placed there orders. Temari ordered Vegetable soup and roasted chestnuts as a side dish. Shikamaru ordered Yakitori (grilled chicken served on a skewer).

They ate in relative silence, eagerly eating their food. When they were both finished, Shikamaru insisted he pay.

"I _can _pay for my own food you know. I _am_ the Kazekage's sister. I can take care of myself. That was completely unnecessary."

"I know, but my mother always taught me that it was extremely rude to make a lady pay for her own meal, especially one of your status."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Well, we're here. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to walk away.

"Wait! Um, Shikamaru, can I ask you something?"

The lazy genius turned back to face her, stumped, for once in his life, as to what she would ask. "Shoot."

"Well, I was wondering…?"

_**Ha! I'm so mean! I wait forever to write a chapter and then I end it in a cliffy! I'll bet you all hate me right now! Dodges UFPs (Unidentified Flying Projectiles) Eeep! Don't kill me or you'll never find out what happens next! (Projectiles stop) Much better! Now, "You'll put down your rock, and I'll put down my sword, and we'll try to kill each other like civilized people?" Lolz! A random Princess Bride Quote! Anywho, if you want to find out what happens next, why not do it the easy way? Review and I'll update sooner! Don't, and I'll wait for like, ever before I start the next chapter! Come on! I know there is more people reading this story then reviewing! And my friend down there is going to go emo if people don't start clicking her! (Talking about the GO button) So please, save a poor neglected buttons life. It will only take a second of your time and it doesn't cost a single penny! (Sorry Abe, but you'll just have to ask them to spend you on something else.) And now to wrap it up for this chapter, I give you…**_

Sasuke: "Please, I'm begging you, review so we don't have to put up with THIS" (points to Hoshi who is giving the readers a puppy dog pout) "any longer."

Sakura: "Even I have to admit, it's getting a bit annoying. Have some dignity woman! Stop groveling!"

_**I'LL stop groveling when THEY (points to readers) start reviewing!**_

Shikamaru: (sigh) "Since they're arguing, I guess I'll be the one to say it. Hoshi owns nothing, and she would like it very much if you would review."

_**It's true! I would!**_ _**Wait a second, just because I don't own Naruto doesn't mean I don't own ANYTHING!**_

Shikamaru: "Mendoukusai. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave now. This is about to get annoying."


	10. Chapter 10

(Ducking under a table) I am soooooooo sorry

_**(Ducking under a table) I am soooooooo sorry! I feel really bad for neglecting you! Blame my teachers! They swamped me with homework! And I had this big, confusing English project. Again, gomen nasai! (Comes out) But, have no fear for I have returned! And with me, I brought a new chapter! Cha! And the best part is: my school had a big pep rally today for the soccer players, so I am totally PUMPED!! (Punches fist in the air!) BOOM, here comes the BOOM! Sorry, I have that song stuck in my head now. Anywho… We have a special guest here to give the disclaimer for this chapter! Everybody please give a round of applause for my good friend… SASORI!!**_

Sasori: (rolls eyes) "Was the intro really necessary?"

_**(Nods and smiles) Yes, yes it was! And so is this: BOOM! Here comes the BOOM!**_

?: "Did I here a BOOM?!"

_**What is Deidara doing here, Sasori?**_

Sasori: "What you didn't really expect me to leave him alone at the hideout, with all of his explosives, and NOBODY to watch him, did you?"

Deidara: "Hey! I can be trusted!" (pouts)

_**Trusted my ass! This coming from the guy who blew up other explosives, just to see what happened.**_

Deidara: "So what? I'm, naturally curious." (sticks nose in the air and crosses arms)

_**YOU WERE INDOORS DUMBASS! (sigh) Just get this over with Sasori.**_

Sasori: (sweat drop) "Hoshi-chan does not own Naruto. If she did, Deidara would have blown up Orochimaru for her."

**(Outside the hotel with Shikamaru and Temari)**

"_Well, I was wondering…"_

"Well, I was wondering," started Temari, "oh forget it, it's stupid!"

She turned to run away only to smack into something hard. The tears streaming from her eyes momentarily blinding her, Temari wondered grimly what she had walked into. She looked up to find…

"Shikamaru?"

"Temari, what's got you so upset?" He wiped the tears away with his thumbs, gently grabbing her face. "I don't understand. You were fine up until a minute ago. I even thought maybe, just maybe you were enjoying yourself." He grimaced. "Boy, I guess I was off."

"Shikamaru, I – I mean – will you – would you go to the festival with me?"

Shikamaru's eyes went wide. His mouth opened slightly. He looked a bit like a deer caught in the headlights. (No pun intended. Puns should be illegal! They aren't funny. –cough—sorry back to the story—cough) He simply could be sure if he had heard correctly or if all of those years of hanging out with Ino and Naruto had caused him to go deaf.

"I knew you wouldn't want to. Sorry I bothered you." Her voice cracked on the last word. The tears were now pouring down Temari's face as she tried desperately to break free of Shikamaru's hold. She only stopped struggling when Shikamaru crashed his lips down onto hers. Her eyes shot wide open with shock, then slowly closed as she eagerly responded.

By the time they broke apart, Temari was slightly lightheaded, but she really didn't care.

"I'd love to go to the Festival with you Temari," Shikamaru whispered in her ear, causing her to shutter. "And no matter how troublesome you are, you being around has never bothered me."

They stood there like that for a moment, both absolutely content just to be in each others arms. Shikamaru then remembered it was late.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay. Get some rest." She nodded and he began to walk away. "Wait, just one question. Did Ino pick out that outfit?"

"Umm, yes?"

"Remind me to thank her later." He smirked and walked away.

_**(Sorry if I hadn't made it clear last chapter, Ino had picked out the outfit, not Temari. And I know Shika's not so big a perv as to act like this, but he IS a guy. I'm just trying to show that even the lazy-ass genius has hormones.)**_

_I can't believe it. He said yes. He said yes! This is going to be great! A little help from the girls, and I'm sure I can find the perfect outfit! The girls! They told me to tell them if he said yes. It's too late now, I'll tell them tomorrow. I can't believe I'm going to the festival with Shikamaru! Oh crap, LATE! My brothers are gonna kill me!_

Temari ran into the hotel and raced up the stares. She quickly unlocked the door and silently opened it. Closing the door as quietly as possible, she slipped into the room without a sound.

"And where, might I ask, have you been young lady?"

_Shit!_

"Umm, I can explain."

"Then it had better be good. Do you have any idea what time it is? Gaara and I have been worried sick about you!"

"As much as I hate to be the overprotective brother, Kankurou has a very good point. Temari I understand that you know your way around Konoha and that you have come to feel comfortable here. But you must understand that Kankurou and I are not yet fully comfortable here. We didn't know where you were and we didn't know how to look for you without getting lost ourselves. What if something had happened to you?"

Temari glared at her little brothers. "Are you implying that someone from Konoha is going to attack me?"

"Temari you know that's not what Gaara meant. It's just that the leaf village still has a lot of enemies, as do we. If anyone ever managed to slip past the guards, which would be quite easy with the festival coming and people flocking in through the gates—"

"What Kankurou is trying to say is that we would appreciate it if you didn't walk around alone at night."

"Well then, no reason to worry, because I wasn't alone,"

"You weren't? Then what were you doing?" asked Kankurou.

"I was on a date. It's not a crime. And, I have a date for the festival."

"So you finally got Pineapple head's attention, huh?"

"If you must know, then yes, Kankurou, I'm going with Shikamaru."

"Well, well, well, looks like our Temari is all grown up now, aye Gaara?"

"It would appear so." Gaara smiled. _**(squeals) So Kawaii!!**_

"Hey! Stop acting like I'm the the youngest one! Respect your elders Kanky Cat!"

"I'll treat you like my older sister when you start acting like one! That means you gotta stop with the lame nicknames!"

"In your dreams Kanky Cat! Make him stop Panda! Kanky Cat is being mean to me!"

"I am not! Gaara, tell Temari to quit acting like a child!"

"Will you two be quiet? For Pete's sake! It's really late. People are trying to sleep."

Temari and Kankurou exchanged glances.

"Sorry Gaara/Panda." They both whispered at the same time.

"Just go to bed already. Normal people are already asleep at this time." Gaara smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, goodnight Gaara/Panda."

"You two have got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" they asked.

"That."

"What do you mean 'that'?" (still talking at the same time)

"That talking in unison thing. It's kinda creepy."

"What talking in unison thing?" (still doing it)

Gaara sighed. "Never mind. Just go to bed. I need some sleep."

"Okay!"

(Cue Gaara face palm!)

Temari and Kankurou walked towards their rooms in the suite.

"Why did Panda hit himself?"

"I don't know, Tema-chan, I don't know."

"Hey you called me by a nickname!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"BED!" Gaara's voice came booing after them.

"Sorry!" They whispered.

Giggling, Temari slipped into her room. She quickly dressed for bed and climbed under the covers. She began to sing softly as she drifted to sleep.

**Totemo ureshikattayo**

**Kimi ga warai kaketeta**

**Subete wa tokasa hohoemi de**

**Haru wa mad tookute**

**Tsumetai tsuchi nurakatte**

**Mebuku toki wo matte tanda**

**Tatoeba kurushii kyou datoshitemo**

**Kinou no kizo wo nokoshite itemo**

**Shijitai kokoro hadaite yukeruto**

**Umarekawaru koto wa yukerukara**

**Let's stay together,**

**Itsumo.**

_**(Lolz! Sound familiar anyone? For those of you who don't know, it's the theme song for Fruits Basket, another fantastic anime!)**_

Temari soon fell into a deep sleep and began to dream.

_Temari opened her eyes to find herself staring at the wide, blue sky. She was confused and didn't remember where she was or how she had gotten there. She began to stir when she realized there was something warm pressed up against her. She quickly turned to the other side to find Shikamaru staring at her, smiling._

"_Well, well, looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up. Do you have any idea how long you've been asleep? And you call me lazy."_

"_Shikamaru?"_

"_No I'm a shape-shifter. I've just taken Shikamaru's form to kidnap you and hold you ransom for all of the leprechaun king's gold. Who else would it be?" He rolled his eyes._

_Temari jutted her lip out and rolled back on her other side._

"_Oh, come on Temari, it was only a joke. I couldn't resist. You just look so cute when you first wake up." He began to trail kisses down her neck. "So, am I forgiven, or do I have to beg?"_

_She rolled over to face him. Gazing into his eyes, Temari found she couldn't say no to him._

"_I suppose, but you will simply have to catch me first!" She jumped up and started running down the hill they had been lying on._

_Shikamaru hopped up and ran after her. He jumped on top of her, sending them both to the ground. They rolled down, laughing the whole way. When they reached the bottom, Shikamaru placed a chaste kiss on Temari's lips._

"_I love you," he whispered._

"_I love you, too."_

Temari jolted out of bed at the sound of a terrible noise…

_**I'm so mean! I make you wait forever for a new chapter and then end it with a cliffy! XD Oh well, wouldn't be the first time! Anywho, I'll dedicate the next chappie to the first person who can guess what the "terrible noise" is! It's not that hard to figure out, people. I get woken up by this almost every morning. And to me, it is terrible sound! I would really appreciate some reviews, guys. My life's been a little insane lately, and it's got me a bit down. If you review, I promise I'll put the next chapter up sooner! (smiles) Come on! It only takes about two seconds! It's not that hard!**_

Sasuke: (smirking)

Sakura: "What's up Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Hoshi-chan just let me in on her idea. The plot bunnies are going crazy and they just gave her a devious plot twist."

Sakura: "Oh! What is it Sasuke-kun?"

_**(smacks Sasuke on the back of the head) Shush! They can't know about that yet! I haven't even decided if I'm gonna do it!**_

Sasuke: "Ouch! Sorry."

Naruto: "Hoshi-chan would very much like some reviews. If you do… well, I don't really know what will happen if you do, but I'm sure it will be something good?"

_**(nods) Yuppers! You heard the dobe! Now review! Until next time! Ja ne!**_


	11. AN Muy Importante! Please read!

_**Alright, I know you are all going to hate me for this, but here it goes. I have lost my motivation to write this story. I am not quitting it, no! I have too many fans for that. I just need a while to get back the vibe. My last couple of chapters have been really forced because I've had writers block. And, I know they haven't been coming out as good as I would like them to. Here's the thing. I am a perfectionist. It bugs me when I know I'm not doing a good job. And I feel like I could do so much better than what I have been doing. So here's what I'm going to do. I am going to take a short break and try to find some inspiration. I started writing this story because of a friend of mine, and I feel that the two of us have started to distance, and as we distance, I am losing my inspiration. My friend is a psycho. I was feeding off of his energy, as well as my other friend, who is also a nut job, to write this. Bottom line is. I NEED TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH MY FRIENDS! After I do so, the mojo should return, and I will continue writing. Promise! But until this writers block is over, I got nothing! Just give me some time, and I promise I will return! Until then, -_- ja ne!**_

_**P.S. TELL THE EVIL PLOT BUNNIES TO GET OFF OF VATION AND COME BACK TO MY BRAIN! I NEED THEM!!!!!!!!!!**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**I'm baaaaaaaaack!!!!! Did you miss me my lovelies? I hope you did. I told you I wasn't giving up on this story and I meant it. As for the whole "I need to spend more time with my friends," thing. Well, I think they've decided that they hate me but I'm slowly getting over it. Oh well. It could be worse. Anywhoo, I have no real excuse for not writing sooner other than depression. Sorry about that, but I just lost any motivation to do anything. You still shouldn't expect me to update all the time, but I will try to write. If my family will leave me alone long enough that is.**_

Sasuke: "They get it already! You're a depressed, pissed off, lazy ass. Now get on with it!"

_**Whatever. Sakura?**_

Sakura: "Hoshi does not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. If she did own it, she wouldn't be at home being forced to do chores and baby-sit her nephews and niece."

_**You got that right!**_

**(With Temari)**

_(Flashback)_

_Temari jolted out of bed at the sound of a terrible noise…._

_(End flashback)_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Shit!"

"Kankurou! What did you do?!"

"Hmm? What is that, you two?" inquired the sleepy sand nin.

"Kankurou caught the stove on fire that's what!" replied a very irritated Gaara.

"HE WHAT?!?!?!" Temari through the covers off and ran out to the kitchenette of their hotel suite. The stove was indeed, on fire. She quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher that her brothers had been too panicked to notice, off the wall. Spinning it around quickly, she sprayed the stove until there were no more flames. The fire alarm was still going off so she opened the windows and fanned the area with the smaller fan she kept.

After about five minutes, the alarm stopped and the sand sibs explained what happened to the fire fighters. Apparently, Kankurou had decided to try his hand at cooking breakfast, and had foolishly walked away to watch television while the muffins he was baking caught fire from being left on high for too long.

After they finished scolding Kankurou for being so careless, the fire fighters left.

"Do you mind telling me what in the hell possessed you to choose today of all days to try cooking, and WHY you left the stove on high when you weren't watching the time!?!"

"I'm sorry, Temari! I didn't know it would do that!"

"Calm down, Temari, I'm sure he didn't mean to," said Matsuri, trying to soothe the angry girl before she clubbed Kankurou with her fan. That could've gotten ugly.

Gaara sighed, "She's right. It's not his fault he's too dense to think before he acts."

"Hey!"

"Kankurou, honey, he has a point."

"Azami! I thought you were on my side!"

"I'm not on anybody's side per say. I'm just saying that what you did wasn't very bright and you really ought to think about what you're doing."

Kankurou sighed, still annoyed that everyone was mad at him. Sure he did something stupid, but it's not like anyone got hurt. Give the poor guy a break! It's not like any of them had never done anything stupid.

"Come on you guys. Let's go back inside and survey the damage," suggested Gaara.

Luckily, the stove was the only thing damaged. Unfortunately, they'd still have to pay to replace the stove. They decided to get dressed and then Gaara would go with Kankurou to talk to Tsunade about replacing it, while Temari, Azami, and Matsuri would round up the other girls for a day at the bath house. Kankurou had complained that that wasn't fair, but Temari then reminded him that HE started the fire, and SHE had put it out. If anything, it wasn't fair that poor Gaara had to go with him.

_Besides, _thought Temari. _I still have to tell the girls about last night. And I haven't had a chance to visit the bath house since the last time she was here. I could use a chance to relax._

And so, they set off. Temari was to go get Tia, Hotaru, and Sakura, while Matsuri got Ino and Rei, and Azami got Tenten and Hinata.

After they gathered their people, they all met up at the bath house. The water felt wonderful and they all relaxed a while, mindlessly chattering about whatever came to mind, when Temari decided now was as good a time as any to make her announcement.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah Temari?" asked Ino.

"I asked him…"

"And…?"

"Come on girl spill!" added Tenten.

"Yeah! Give us all the dirty details!" squealed Sakura.

"Okay! Okay!" Temari said. The dirty blonde could feel a stupid grin growing on her face.

"Well?! What did he say?" asked a now impatient Ino.

"He said yes!" Temari could feel herself go deaf as all of the girls squealed at once.

"That's great!" shouted the pinkette.

"You go girl!" screamed Ino.

"C-congratulations!" stuttered Hinata.

"I knew he would!" chorused Tenten.

"Thanks you guys! I couldn't have done it without all the advice and moral support! Oh and Ino."

"Yeah, Temari?"

"He really liked the outfit. I might let you dress me more often, but next time, shirts that cover most of my cleavage and skirts that at least go below mid thigh!"

"Ha ha. Sure thing! I wasn't going to force you to dress like that every day! Just until you got a yes!"

"Niiiiiiice."

"You know you liked it! He couldn't stop staring when I saw him!"

"The attention I liked, but I'd prefer if it was because of me and not my chest, cappish?"

"Uh, I think so?"

"Ha. Ino, it means 'Got it?' " Sakura explained.

"Oh! Right! I knew that!" she defended.

"Suuuure you did!" mocked Tenten.

"Shut up! You guys are terrible!"

"No, you're just jealous 'cause we're smarter than you!"

"Are not!"

Temari was laughing, not watching where she was going when she ran into someone.

"Oh! Sorry I- … Shikamaru?"

"Hehe. Nice to know that you notice my existence, even if it is _after_ you walk into me."

"Sorry, Shika-kun. I was too busy listening to Ino's pathetic attempt to defend her intelligence level."

"Hey!" Ino whined.

"Stuff it Blondie!"

"What? But you're blonde too! It doesn't work if you're one!"

"What are you talking about, I'm a red head."

"But, Temari, you're hair is blonde," said Tenten, now very confused.

"No it isn't."

"Oh I get it! You dye your hair blonde, but you're really a red head like Gaara!" guesses Sakura.

"No, what are you talking about, this is my natural color."

"But, but- That makes no sense!" shouts Ino.

Temari sighed. "Come on, Shikamaru, I can no longer stand in the presence of these imbeciles."

"Okay." And so the two walked off, leaving behind a group of very confused girls.

"…Guys, I think we've just been punked."

"It would appear so Tenten," agreed Hotaru.

"Hmmmm………….…I still don't get it," said a very confused Ino.

The others all sweat dropped and backed away before walking in the other direction.

"So….." Ino turned around, to find them all gone. "Guys! Wait for me! Come on! I'm still lost here! Guys! Wait up!" She ran to go find them.

**(With the happy couple)**

Temari and Shikamaru both started laughing as soon as they were out of the others' hearing range.

"Oh man!" Shikamaru laughed. "I can't believe they fell for that!"

"I know, right? I can't believe they thought I was serious!"

"I'll probably still have to explain to Ino the next time I see her. She still looked really lost."

"Poor thing. I don't think she knows I'm capable of joking. She sees me acting serious all the time, so she probably thought that because I looked serious, I was serious."

"Oh well. This is Ino we're talking about here! The same girl who can spot a cubic zirconium in a pile of diamonds, but can't tell left from right when she's focused on something else."

"That sounds like Ino. Poor thing. It's not that she's stupid, just a bit oblivious!"

"A bit? The girl has her own little world inside her head!"

"Maybe, but she's a good friend. You've got to give her that."

"True. So, you err, want to go do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. It's about lunch time. We could go out to eat or… something… like that." He could feel his cheeks turning pink.

"Shikamaru, are you trying to ask me out on a date?" she smirked.

"Well, I- um- I- err, what I mean to say is- … oh forget it!" he looked sad and flustered.

She leaned onto her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Lunch sounds great. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, w could go to this little restaurant not too far from here. It's small, but the food's good and it's never too crowded." His cheeks were still pink, and it tingled where she'd kissed him.

"Sounds great." So they walked to the restaurant and ate their food, conversing animatedly about their day.

Temari told Shikamaru about Kankurou setting the stove on fire, and how because of it she hadn't gotten anything to eat. So hitting the hot springs then him showing up asking her to lunch was just what the doctor ordered.

Shikamaru said he was happy to help, and began to tell her about his day.

Apparently, Shikaku had been at the bar all night with Inoichi and Chouza, and had come home drunk, resulting in a nasty hang over this morning. Yoshino was less than enthused and kept yelling at him to get up and go take care of the deer, to which he just whined about her making his headache worse. Finally, she got so angry she started throwing things at him, giving him no choice but to run for the door. Right before he got it open though, she nailed him in the head with a frying pan. The poor guy dropped to the ground unconscious, so Shikamaru ended up doing double chores this morning. He wasn't happy about it but said; for once it was worth it to watch his dad get nailed like that.

Temari couldn't stop laughing. "You're parents sound hilarious. It almost makes me regret not having met them before."

"Almost?"

"Well, isn't meeting the parents the most awkward part of dating normally?"

Shikamaru snorted. "My dad will think I'm crazy for liking someone who is scarier than my mother when she's angry. My mom will love you probably more than she does me."

"Why?"

"She'll say it's about time I found a woman capable of controlling me."

"Ha-ha. Sounds like she's something else."

"Oh she's something alright."

"Shikamaru! That is no way to talk about your mother!"

"You only say that because you don't know her."

"I'm sure she's not that bad!"

"Well why don't you find out?"

"Find out? What do you mean, find out?"

"My dad should have woken up by now, and if not I know my mom will get him up. Come meet them."

Temari started choking on the food she was eating.

Shikamaru snickered a little. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted to meet them."

Temari cleared her throat then hesitated. "That was when it was only in theory! I never expected you to ask me to come home and meet your parents for the first time! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly good with people." She said the last part a bit softer with a tinge of sadness to her voice.

Shikamaru frowned. "You are good with people, Temari. That's half the reason you were asked to be ambassador. They know that you're good at negotiating and making friends."

It was Temari's turn to frown. "That's bull and we both know it. The only reason they asked is because I'm Gaara'a sister and they wanted to get on his good side."

"Then why wouldn't they ask Kankurou?"

"Because he's an idiot, and would probably get lost in the types of conversations the ambassador has to have with the Hokage and the elders."

"Temari, you don't see yourself very clearly. Why do you think everyone here welcomes you with open arms, even if they do still have apprehensions about the new treaty? It's because you've won them over. They trust you and want to be friends with you. You may not realize it, but you've got them all charmed."

Temari could feel her throat closing up with emotion. He said that with such… sureness. Like he really truly believes what he said.

"Thank you, Shikamaru. That means a lot."

He smiled, "Any time. Now come on, let's go to my place."

"Are you sure they won't hate me?"

"Positive. Besides, even if it does turn into a train wreck, it won't be nearly as bad as when I have to go talk to your brothers. I'm anticipating threats, pain, and more threats."

"I can't stop them from threatening you, but I can stop them from following through, so don't worry. I won't let my big bad little brothers hurt you," she teased.

"Laugh all you want, but when they kill me you'll feel bad!"

She just laughed. "Sure thing, Lazy Ass. So, Is there anything important I should know about your parents?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like, are they vegetarians, do they have some tragic past that

I should worry about not bringing up, are they cereal killers, and are they porno addicts, the works."

"Um to answer your questions: no, no, no, and what the hell?"

"I don't know. It just seemed like something I should ask with guys like Jiraya and Kakashi running around."

"Okay then. Um, no they aren't. And that was still a weird question."

"Whatever, I was just asking."

"Well, we're here. Home sweet home so to speak."

"Not too shabby, but there are a lot of deer here. I understand that your family raises them, but I don't remember what for exactly."

"We raise the deer for their antlers. When they shed them or one breaks off, we can grind it down and use it in medicines and warrior pills."

"Oh. Well I guess that's pretty cool."

Shikamaru smiled. "Yeah. It can be hard work taking care of them, but it's really peaceful around here. Nice and quiet because we have to live far enough away that the people won't scare them."

"You seem awfully proud of your heritage for someone who complains about it all the time."

He shrugged. "I complain about everything, in case you haven't noticed. Just because I do doesn't mean I hate everything. I complain about you, too don't I?"

"I guess so."

Temari began to feel sick and nervous as they approached the front door to Shikamaru's house. She grabbed his hand, and he squeezed it gently to reassure her.

-CRASH-

"Uh oh. Sound's like dad's up, and mom's not in a good mood."

"Uh maybe we should come back later."

-CRASH-BOOM-THUD-

"Or never, never works too!"

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes before opening the door. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Well it's about time, I- oh, who's this?"

Temari felt Shikamaru pull her forward and out from behind him.

"Mom, this is Temari, Temari this is my mother."

(gulp) "H-hello Mrs. Nara."

Yoshino just smiled cheerfully. "Please, call me Yoshi, or Yoshino if you prefer."

"Thank you, Mrs. - I mean Yoshino. I love your home. It's so peaceful around here."

"Why thank you dear. Shikaku! Quit being a lazy jerk and come greet our guest!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Impatient…"

"This is my husband, Shikaku."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Yeah, yeah." –SLAP- "Ow!!! I mean, nice to meet you too."

Temari couldn't help but giggle a little. "Now I know where Shikamaru gets it."

"Yes, unfortunately, he takes after his father."

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of: "Troublesome women. I've got to be stupid hanging around them, or suicidal. …Can't believe he married that crazy old…"

-SLAP- "Ow!!! Temari! What was that for?"

She simply glared at him and quirked an eyebrow.

*sigh* "Sorry, mom."

Yoshino smirked. "Apology accepted. You know, Temari, I'm beginning to like you already."

"Congratulations, you've officially doomed yourself to end up in the same position I did."

"No kidding."

-DOUBLE SLAP-

-double- "OWWW!!!!!!"

"Come on, Temari, how about we go into the kitchen and talk? There are no men in there, so it'll be a lot more peaceful."

"I'd love to Yoshino."

"I'll just get us some tea then…"

They then walked off into the kitchen leaving Shikaku and Shikamaru alone in the living room, wondering how they got themselves into this.

"Why in the world are you dating her? She's just like your mom."

"Why did you marry mom? I think being attracted to pushy, bad tempered women is an inherited trait, meaning this is your fault."

"Touché."

"So… now what?"

"Now, we leave them alone and watch in terror as they turn all buddy-buddy then team up to make you life miserable."

"That's just great."

**(In the kitchen)**

"Sorry about my husband, he tends to be a bit rude, even when we have guests."

"That's all right, Yoshino, he wasn't that bad."

"So I'm guessing that you're Shikamaru's girlfriend."

Temari felt her face turn red, and she just sort of laughed nervously.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Sorry, it's just, we only just started dating so this is all still a bit new to me."

"Nonsense, I'm sure a girl like you has been on plenty of dates. Anyone as pretty as you are is sure to go trough quite a few boyfriends."

"A-actually I've never really dated before. I'm kind of busy with work and nobody who wanted to date me for my personality instead of my body or status ever showed up, so…"

"Oh that's right, I see from you're headband that you're from Sunagakure. Here for the festival, no doubt."

"Yes ma'am."

"So then, what's a pretty girl like you doing with my son? Surely it's not for his charm."

"Uh, well I'm not sure why exactly I like him, probably a combination of things."

"Like what?"

"Well, I fought him back in the Chunin exams. He was really smart, and as much as I hate to admit it, if he hadn't run out of chakra, I was finished. That was what got my attention first. He's a strategist, not unlike me, and a brilliant one at that. It puzzled me how someone like him could be so- so lazy and yet so intelligent at the same time! After that, we ended up being stuck together a lot. I guess after a while, his annoying quarks just kind of grew on me. Then I started noticing other things. For one, he was attractive. Not freakishly so, like how Sasuke had those creepy fangirls that followed him around. But he was subtly attractive and pretty strong for anyone, especially someone who hates labor. I'm not sure when it happened exactly, but I started crushing, and I guess he started crushing back."

"Well, I'm glad. It's nice to see him with someone, especially someone so pretty and smart. You can make him do things he doesn't want to do. I can see it. And that's good for him, since he doesn't want to do anything. I'm glad he found someone like you." She smiled warmly at the girl who had stolen her son's heart. You might ask, how would she know this when she'd never met Temari until now? Well, it was pretty obvious to the boy's mother why he's been uncharacteristically happy lately. It could only be a girl.

Temari blushed a little, marveling in the fact that Shikamaru's mother, who she had been so terrified to meet, really liked her.

"Oh, dear. Would you look at the time? It's almost time for dinner. Temari dear, if you wouldn't mind helping me, I'd be thrilled if you'd stay for supper!"

"Of course, I'd be happy to help." She smiled and the two went to work in the kitchen.

**(In the living room about 3 1/2hr later)**

The dinner had been a pleasant one as Shikamaru's free hand held Temari's underneath the table. They had chatted about the up-coming festival, work, and other things. After that they had decided to watch a movie, but it was getting late and Temari knew she had to leave, whether she wanted to or not (and she really didn't).

"Yoshino, I've had a wonderful time, and I'd love to do this again some time, but I really need to get back to the hotel. Preferably before my brothers blow a gasket."

"Brothers?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"That you had brothers? Should I? What are their names?"

Temari giggled a little. "Gaara and Kankurou."

Yoshino paled a little. "You- you mean you're the kazekage's sister! I had no idea! You must think I'm rude making you help with dinner and not treating you with respect. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't sweat it! I actually don't like special treatment, I just assumed you knew."

"Oh! Well that's a relief. For a second there I thought I'd offended you or something."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Mom, how did you not know? Temari's Suna's ambassador, you know, the one I've been escorting since she got the job. Thus how I know a girl from another village so well."

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention."

"It's quite alright. In fact, how about you and your husband meet my brothers, Shikamaru and I for dinner tomorrow night? You'll find out then that we're just human and it's ridiculous to worry about offending us. And should you accept, I pre-apologize for Kanky Cat's behavior!"

"I'd love to but, uh, Kanky Cat?

"Oh, sorry! I mean Kankurou. That's my nickname for him, and Gaara's is Panda."

"Oh okay then."

"I know what you're thinking, and yes, he hates being called Kanky Cat. That's exactly why I call him that. Being the older sister's got to have some perks doesn't it?" She winked with an evil smirk on her face.

Yoshino laughed a little, visibly calming down. "I suppose so."

"Well, I'd better leave before they send a search party after me. Come on, Lazy, you're walking me home, so I don't get lost in the dark."

"You know, you don't have to make up excuses, I was going to walk you anyway."

"Whatever. You know, you were right."

"I usually am, but what was I right about this time."

"Har- har. *sigh* You were right about me liking your parents. I should've trusted you."

Shikamaru smiled. "Don't worry; I probably wouldn't have trusted me either." With the he took her hand and they walked the rest of the way in silence, simply enjoying each others company.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Night." He bent down to give her a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" and with that she rushed back to her hotel room, trying not to squeal for fear of waking people up.

"You're late again."

"Sorry, Gaara. I was at Shikamaru's house. We had dinner with his parents and were watching a movie and lost track of time."

Gaara sighed. "Just go to bed and get some sleep."

"We're not busy tomorrow are we?"

"Not unless Kankurou sets this stove on fire as well. Why?"

"Would you mind going out to dinner with Shikamaru and his family? You and Kanky Cat can bring Matsuri and Azami…"

Gaara gave her a small smile. "Sure thing Temari, now get some rest."

"Thank you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to squirm, after all, she was still his sister, and he was still a teenager, no matter what their jobs were. She just giggled. "Good night, Panda."

"Good night nee-chan."

And with that, she got ready for bed before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

_**My fingers hurt so freaking bad.**_

Sasuke: "Sounds like a personal problem to me."

_***glares* Shut up!**_

Sakura: "Easy you two! The last thing we need is a fight! This is a romantic comedy, not an action story."

Sasuke: "You think romance stories don't have fight scenes?"

_**Seriously, look at Twilight, Romeo and Juliet, etc. There's a lot of fighting in romance stories.**_

Sakura: "That's not what I meant."

_**Ugh! Go back to making out in the closet! You're both getting on my nerves!**_

Sasuke: (shrugs) "Okay." (drags a very flustered Sakura into closet with him)

Naruto: "Uhhhhh okay then…"

_**Oh well. That about wraps up this chapter. Ugh! Fourteen pages! I think that's a new record! Including school papers!**_

Naruto: "Niiiiiiiiiice."

_**Go away! (kicks Naruto back into story) And stay in there! Anywhoo, Until next time, **_**^_^**_**Jan e!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**(Runs toward Gaara at high speed) Quick! Put this on! (forces him into a panda suit) Perfect!(hides behind him) Please don't hurt me! I is vewy sowwy!**_

Gaara: "Besides, then you wouldn't get to read!"

_**Exactly! And, in my defense, I've been having a rough time in school this year and I've been swamped with play practices, babysitting, homework, and projects for like, ever. So please let me live! I didn't mean to abandon you all!**_

Gaara: (pouts) "Please? Don't hurt Hoshi-chan! I might cry if you do!"

Sasuke: (sweatdrop) "Alright. How in the hell did you convince him to do that?"

_**Easy! (pulls out basket) He works for cookies! Isn't that awesome?!?! (Gives Gaara a cookie)**_

Gaara: (takes a bite) "Yum!"

_**Disclaimer please!**_

Sasuke and Gaara: "Hoshi does not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. So don't go all legal shit on her."

**(With Temari)**

A bright light shown through the window of the dark room, causing an annoyed groan followed by the opening of teal orbs. The dirty blonde yawned and stretched out like a cat.

"Morning already?"

The door opened to reveal the youngest of the sand siblings.

"Oh. You're finally up. I was just about to wake you. Matsuri made breakfast." Gaara smiled proudly.

Temari felt a smile creep up on her as she couldn't help but think the look on his face was adorable. Even though she had only made breakfast, it was obvious that Gaara seemed to think she was the greatest thing since the wheel. It always warmed her heart to see that he was finally happy.

"Sounds great! I'll be out as soon as I'm dressed. Just tell Kanky Cat to keep his hands off my food or I'll eat them instead." She laughed a little at her bad joke.

Said brother chose that moment to poke his head in the door. "Boo! Hiss! Get some new material!"

"Shut up Kanky Cat! It's early, and I just woke up!"

"Enough, you two. Temari's right, it's still early, and I'm not awake enough to deal with your bickering yet. I honestly have no clue how I'm the youngest in the family. Come on Kankurou, let Temari get dressed." And with that, her brothers were gone leaving Temari to her own thoughts.

The kunoichi mulled over what happened in the last few days. It was then that she remembered her dinner plans for this evening.

_Oh crap! What am I going to wear! And Shikamaru and I haven't decided where to go yet! This is crucial! If my brothers and his parents don't get along it'll never work out! Oh and then there's the fact that I don't know many of the good restaurants around here. Should we go somewhere casual or formal? Well, casual seems too common, it'd be disrespectful to take them to some diner. But formal sounds too stiff! They'll think we're stuck up! Oh I got it! Semi-formal! Somewhere where you dress decently and they have good food, but it's not over the top! Perfect. But I don't know any of those places! Oh I know! I'll ask Shika-kun he'll know! And then-_

Her thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door.

"Mari-chan? Is something wrong? You're taking an awfully long time in there...," came a feminine voice.

Temari blushed. She'd been so lost in thought that she'd forgotten about getting dressed and eating breakfast.

"Sorry Azami! I got a little distracted! I'll be out in a minute!" She scrambled to the closet, whipping out the first thing she touched.

She could hear Azami giggle lightly. "No problemo Mari-chan! Just don't take too long or I might have to break the door in to make sure you didn't sneak your boyfriend in to do naughty things with him!"

"AZAMI!!!" Temari dropped the clothes in shock as the giggling just got louder until it was a full out laugh.

"Just kidding! But seriously, hurry up! Gaara says that he can't keep Kankurou away from your food for much longer!"

Temari yanked her outfit on as fast as she could and slammed the door open. "Happy now?" She glared at Azami.

Azami just smiled smugly. "Much better. Now let's go get some grub!" She laughed and pulled Temari towards the kitchen.

Temari sat down as far away from Azami as she could, still flustered from the gir'ls joke. Her brothers were giving her strange looks, so she glared at them. They shrugged it off, not wanting to bring her wrath down upon them at this time of day. They knew from experience not to tick her off early in the morning... Kankurou shuddered slightly at the memory.

"Here Temari," Matsuri set a nice big plate full of delicious looking food down in front of her. "Dig in!"

Temari beamed up at the younger girl, her growling stomach finally making her realize just how hungry she was. "Thanks Matsuri! It looks fantastic!"

They all decided to wait for Matsuri to get hers, since she was the one to cook.

"Itadakimasu!" And with that, they all began to devour the food before them.

**(With Shika, Ino, and Chouji)**

"Remind me again why we decided to get up so freaking early..." Shikamaru was not a morning person by any standards. He'd rather sleep the day away. So when Ino and Chouji decided to have early morning practice, they pretty much had to drag him out of bed. And when that didn't work, they sicked his mother on him. Nothing motivates a man like his own mother threatening to practice Russian acupuncture on him if he doesn't get his butt out of bed.

(pant) "Because (pant)... we all have plans later on so this was the only time we could train." For once, Chouji wasn't eating. It was kind of hard to do so when in a three way fight with a genius and an extremely tenacious blonde. He wasn't as bad as Shikamaru, but he wasn't a morning person either, so he was starting to wear out. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because he was doing some paperwork that had to be turned in the next morning.

"Yuck! I'm all sweaty now! And my arm's bleeding. Fantastic!"

"Last time I checked, this was your idea, troublesome woman."

"Ugh! Well fine! I admit it! This idea was definitely a bad one." Ino began to pout.

"Yeah, but at least we got SOME training in. We've been slacking lately and it's already starting to show. I say, first thing after the festival is over, we go back to practicing regularly."

"Good idea Chouji! By then we'll be so bored we'll be dying to train because after the festival, we'll all have nothing to do!"

"Sounds fine."

"Great, now if you boys will excuse me, I need a shower in the worse way!" And with that, the blonde sauntered off, ponytail swinging behind her.

"Catch you later Shikamaru!" Chouji ran off.

_Most likely getting food. _Shikamaru thought to himself. _Oh well._ He stretched his arms, yawning. -sniff- He cringed. _Eww. I guess I need a shower too. Better go get one now. Wouldn't want to run into anyone and have them lecture me on personal hygiene._

And with that, he set off towards home.

**(With Temari)**

"And then then I was like 'That's what she said!'" Kankurou began laughing at the story he was telling.

Temari had to admit, it was pretty funny. Even Gaara chuckled a bit. She glanced up at the clock. It was already almost noon.

"Alright, well, it's been fun, but I've got to go hunt down Shikamaru so we can figure out where we're all going out for dinner tonight."

"Alright Temari! We'll see you later!" Matsuri waved at her.

"Bye!" The other three somehow managed to say that in unison... weird.

Temari looked around. She thinks she remembers the way to Shikamaru's house. At least, she hopes she does.

-time skip line why the heck are you reading this you silly goose you get back to the story-

After wandering around for a while, and getting lost a couple of times, the sand kunoichi had finally managed to stumble her way to the Nara residence.

"Oh Temari! It's good to see you again! I'm so sorry, but I can't talk right now! I have a meeting to attend to. Shikamaru's in his room though, I think." The older woman was stumbling out of the house in a bit of a rush.

"Thanks Yoshino! Good seeing you again, too! And, it's all right. We can talk at dinner!" Temari smiled.

"Right! Well, see you later! Just go right in."

"Thank you, Yoshino!"

"You're welcome!"

Temari started in the door as Yoshino walked away. She called out for Shikamaru, but received no response. Figuring he was napping, she decided to go check his room. That was where Yoshino said he'd be, wasn't it?

Temari went up the stairs and into the room, but there was still no sight of Shikamaru. Perhaps he wasn't here? That would suck. Then she would've come all this way for nothing. She sat down on his bed debating on where to check next when she heard footsteps. She looked up and her eyes shot open wider. Shikamaru was standing in the door, but that wasn't what caught her attention. He was soaked, water dripping down all of him, and the only thing covering his body was a towel on his lower half.

Temari could feel the heat creeping up her face, the tell-tale sign of a blush. But how could she not blush? Her boyfriend was in front of her half naked and dripping wet! And man, if she thought he looked good before, then now he looked gorgeous! Who knew Shikamaru had six pack?!?!

"Erm, Temari? What are you doing in my room?"

"I-I-I am s-sorry! I-I c-came t-to s-see you a-and your m-mom let me in! I-I d-didn't know you were-!"

Shikamaru just chuckled. "It's okay. I understand. I wasn't yelling at you, was I? I was just wondering how you got in. Now, If you don't mind turning around for a second, I'd like to get dressed." Then, a devious smirk spread across his face. "Unless of course, you want to watch? In which case, feel free to. I don't mind at all."

If Temari's face was pink before, it must be fire engine red by now! "SH-SHIKAMARU!!!!"

Shikamaru couldn't resist. He just burst out laughing.

"It's not funny you jerk!" She chucked one of his pillows at him before flopping down fully on the bed and burying her head in another.

Shikamaru just continued chuckling as he got dressed.

Temari, despite her embarrassment, WAS tempted to peak. His abs were to die for, and his biceps were huge! Not to mention his no doubt rock hard chest! It kinda made her wonder if something ELSE of his has big and hard...

Temari mentally slapped herself as hard as she possibly could. _What the hell am I thinking?!?! We just started dating! Plus, I sound like a total pervert right now! If I keep this up, they're going to start calling me Jiraiya's female counterpart!_

When Shikamaru had finished dressing, he sat down next to Temari and stated rubbing her back. "It's alright. It's safe to look now, I promise."

Temari stubbornly shook her head, refusing to lift it from the pillow on the bed.

(sigh) "Look, Temari, I'm sorry about that joke. It was out of line. It's just that I've never seen you so flustered before. I couldn't resist. You just looked too cute."

At this, Temari turned her head just enough so that she could open one eye to look at him. "Really?"

"Really." He gave her a smile smile as he stroked her hair.

Temari scooted over to the far side of the bed, and patted the spot beside her with her hand.

Taking the hint, Shikamaru laid down beside her. Temari curled up into his side, and Shikamaru wrapped his arms tightly around her wait. The two of them just lay there, content to just be lying in each others' arms.

"But if you _ever_ say some kind of crude joke to me _ever_ again, I will _personally_ make sure you can never have kids."

Shikamaru just chuckled at the threat. He knew it was empty. Even if she was aggressive and pushy, she'd never push it that far. Or... would she?

-time skip again-

"Well, well, what have we got here? Having some _fun_ you two?"

The two shinobi, who had fallen asleep hours ago groaned, attempting to sit up, but found that they were a bit tangled. Their first few attempts at separating were unsuccessful, due to not being fully awake yet, but they eventually managed to get their limbs back to their respective owners.

"Dad?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Mr. Nara! I-it's not like that!" Temari found herself going red in the face, not for the first time today, she might add.

Shikaku just laughed harder at seeing the girl's blush and his son's blank, confused stare.

Then Shikamaru realized what he said. "Stupid, lazy old man. You shouldn't jump to conclusions. Especially since we're both fully dressed."

"Hey, I calls 'em like I sees 'em!"

"Stop trying to sound cool. It just makes you seem even more retarded. The only person you're embarrassing is yourself."

"Speak for yourself. Your girlfriend would probably beg to differ, though."

Shikamaru turned his head, only to see a very pink-looking Temari. He sighed, thinking about how troublesome his father was. "Forget him, Temari. He's only saying it to get to you. Just ignore him, and with any luck, he'll go away."

"Now, is that any way to speak to your father?" asked Shikaku.

"It is when your father is harassing your girlfriend, now go away." Shikamaru was quickly tiring of his fathers antics.

"What's this about you harassing Temari?" a feminine voice inquired from behind Shikaku.

"Y-Yoshino! Honey! You're home? That's uh great."

"Funny, Shikaku, you don't sound all that thrilled to see me." Yoshino was glaring at her husband in a way that could only mean that pain would soon follow.

-THWACK!!!-

"ITAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!"

Shikamaru and Temari couldn't help but snicker at Shikaku's plight. After all, he deserved it this time.

"Now then, it's almost dinner time, so where are we to meet your brothers, Temari?"

"Almost dinner time! Oh no! I came here to ask Shikamaru where we should go and I completely forgot! I'm so sorry Yoshino! We haven't made plans yet!"

Yoshino just smiled. "It's alright Temari. How about we decide where to go and then you can go get your brothers."

"That sounds perfect! Where would you like to go, because I still don't know this place all that well. I'd know it better if I ever had time to just wander, but I'm always busy, so I never got a chance."

"There's this wonderful little Chinese restaurant just a fifteen minute walk from your hotel. It's called the Golden Dragon. It's a semi-formal restaurant with great food, and I know the owner. She moved from China to Japan a few years ago, and we've become friends since then. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in a few years. It'd be nice to visit her again."

"That sounds great! I'm going to head back to the hotel and get everyone ready. How about we meet there in one hour?"

"Sounds perfect. Now Shikamaru, go with her so you can lead them there. The last thing we want is for them getting lost."

"Yes, mother."

"See you in a little while, Yoshino!"

"See you!" Yoshino stood in the door and waved as Temari and Shikamaru walked away, both waving back to her.

"I love your mom."

"Weird."

"How so?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, thinking. "Well normally people are scared of my mom."

Temari huffed. "Well that's stupid. She's a really nice woman once you get to know her."

"I suppose, but her temper usually scares them off before anyone gets to know that. And it doesn't help that her attitude towards my father and I makes her look like a total man hater."

The dirty blonde bit her lower lip. She supposed Yoshino did come off as a bit of a man hater. But it's not her fault. If she didn't smack them around a little, Shikaku and Shikamaru would never do anything.

Temari and Shikamaru walked the rest of the way back to the hotel in relative silence. Their breathing, and the click clack of their walking the only noise the two of them were making. It wasn't overly uncomfortable. After all, this wasn't the first time they had just walked together and not said much. They just enjoyed being in each others' company. Sometimes she and Shikamaru would just lay down on a grassy field and cloud gaze. It was in his nature to be lazy, and it was in hers to enjoy any chance to relax while she had the chance. As much as she complained about his constant cloud gazing, she really didn't mind, so long as he was next to her.

They walked up the stairs to Temari's room and she pulled out her room key.

"I'm back!"

"It's about time! Where are we going to eat? I'm starving!"

"Patience is a virtue, Kanky Cat."

"One not found in Kankurou, I'm afraid."

"Gaara? What the heck? You're supposed to be on my side! Weren't you just saying you were hungry too?"

-THWACK-

Temari took the opportunity of Kankurou's temporary distraction to slap him upside the head. "Yes, but Panda would never be so rude as to demand to know where we were going the second I walked in the door. We're meeting them at the Golden Dragon in... forty five minutes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a shower and change."

With that, Temari walked off to the bathroom, leaving an uncomfortable looking Shikamaru, a bored looking Gaara, and a ticked off Kankurou.

"So, Shikamaru, just what exactly were you and my sister doing for so long?" Shikamaru did not like the look Gaara was giving him. The subtle threat was obvious in his voice.

"Nothing, I swear! We fell asleep, and my dad woke us up just a little while ago."

"Fell asleep? What's that supposed to mean." Oh great. Now Kankurou had decided to join this little inquisition. Shikamaru was so dead.

"Nothing! It means we fell asleep. That's all. I'm lazy and she was tired, we took a catnap, there's nothing inappropriate about that."

"Alright. I'll trust you for now. But if I ever find out you're mistreating my sister in any way, you are in for a not so pleasant surprise." Gaara was still giving him the look. Shikamaru really hoped they were done questioning him.

-gulp- "Don't worry about it. I promise we're not doing anything like that."

"Well for your sake, I hope you're right." Dang! Even Kankurou was really scary when it came to protecting his sister.

_I thought only _older_ brothers were supposed to be like this._

Shikamaru was beginning to sweat. His nerves were just about shot.

_Now I know where Temari gets it. Her entire family is terrifying. Must be genetic or something._

When Temari finally got back, she was dressed in a really pretty light purple Chinese dress with red flowers on it. She was also wearing red bracelets, hoop earrings, and ballet flats to match. Her hair was in it's usual four ponytails.

Matsuri and Azami were dressed similarly. Matsuri was wearing a maroon Chinese dress with tan lantern designs on it, and tan flats to match it. Azami was wearing a bright purple Chinese dress with green plant designs on it and green flats to match.

All three of the guys couldn't help but forget the tense situation from before upon seeing the girls dressed like that. Each of them thought they all looked stunning.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go or we'll be late!" Temari grabbed Shikamaru's arm and started pulling him towards the door. Matsuri and Azami followed suit.

And so, the six of them headed towards the Golden Dragon. The girls chatting excitedly, and the guys putting in a few words here and there. When they got there, Yoshino and Shikaku were already waiting at the door.

"Good evening, Yoshino!"

"Hey mom. Hey dad."

"Hey." Shikaku just scratched the back of his head. Obviously, he didn't enjoy waiting alone with his temperamental wife.

"Good evening, Temari! You look lovely! Nice to meet you Kazekage-sama, and you Kankurou-dono. And might I ask who these two ladies are?"

"It's very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Nara, but please, call me Gaara, as I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other in the future. This is my girlfriend, Matsuri," he gestured to her, "and Kankurou's girlfriend, Azami," he gestured to the other girl.

"In that case, I insist you all call me Yoshino. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Oh yeah, this is my husband, Shikaku."

"Hey."

Yoshino jabbed her elbow into her husband's side as hard as she possibly could.

"Uf! I mean, it's nice to meet you all!"

The group just chuckled a little bit.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Gaara, being the most polite of the group at the moment, answered.

"Well then, lets start in, shall we?" asked Yoshino, smiling brightly.

"We shall!" Temari looped her arm around Shikamaru's and they followed Yoshino and Shikaku in, the others close behind them.

"Yoshino! Shikaku! So good to see you both again!" The group was greeted by a Chinese woman who looked to be a few years younger than Yoshino. Her long, black hair was pulled into a neat bun and held in place by chopsticks. She wore a long, red traditional Chinese dress with gold dragons on it.

"Xiaoli! Oh it's been too long! I'm so terribly sorry about that!"

"Oh, trust me, I understand! It's fine. So how have you two been? I haven't seen you in a few years."

"Oh, we've been pretty good, but Shikaku's still as lazy as ever." She elbowed her husband again, but not as hard this time.

"I know what you mean! Lately, I'm having trouble getting Han to do much of anything. And Shun isn't exactly living up to his name." Xiaoli sighed. "He's hit the rebellious teenager stage."

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but, I think I speak for all of us when I say we're a little lost." Kankurou, always the blunt one interrupted.

"Kankurou!" Temari scolded her younger brother.

"What? Everyone else was thinking it!"

"Oh! Of course! Where are my manners! My name is Xiaoli! My husband, Han, and I own this restaurant. And our son, Shun, works here also. I'm friends with Yoshino, but we haven't seen each other in quite some time."

"It's very nice to meet you, Xiaoli," Gaara greeted.

"Oh my! You're the Kazekage, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am, but right now I'm off duty, so you can just call me Gaara."

"Well, it's an honor to have you here Gaara-sama."

"And you two, must be Kankurou-dono, and Temari-sama."

Kankurou smiled smugly. "That's us!"

Gaara gave him a look that clearly said 'Knock it off.' "And this is my girlfriend, Matsuri, and Kankurou's girlfriend, Azami."

Said girls bowed respectfully before speaking in unison. "It's very nice to meet you Xiaoli. You're restaurant is lovely."

Indeed it was. The walls were full of paintings of China, and paper lanterns were the light source. The dining are was beautiful, and all of the tables had tea cups already sitting there, waiting to be filled. A few of the tables were already filled with people on dates or families with small children.

"And might I ask who- Oh my goodness! Is that _you_ Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru simply blinked, confused.

"Oh my! You've grown up so much! And you've gotten so strong! I didn't recognize you at first!." Xiaoli saw the confused look on Shikamaru's face. "Oh dear! You probably don't remember! I used to come over to your house all the time with my husband and son. You used to play shogi with Shun, and he'd get frustrated because you kept winning."

"Oh now I remember! Yeah you used to always bring over those fortune cookies you made. And we'd come to the restaurant every once in a while."

"Yup! That was me! Anyway I bet you're all starving, so let's get you to a table and I'll take your orders! Whatever you want! It's on the house!"

"Oh, Xiaoli! You can't do that!"

"Nonsense, Yoshino! Anything for a few old friends and some new ones!"

They followed her to the table where they all sat down. The menus were in front of them, and some of them were having a hard time deciding. Everything looked delicious. In the meantime, Xiaoli got their drinks. When they had finally decided, they all ordered and Xiaoli scampered off to go help prepare the food.

"Hey, Shikamaru, what did she mean when she said that her son wasn't living up to his name."

"I'm not exactly sure, Temari. Most likely that his name means something, and he hasn't been fitting that discription lately."

"Oh. I wonder what it means."

"Why don't you ask Xiaoli?"

"Wouldn't that be rude?"

"Not really. It's just a simple question. It seems harmless enough."

Conversation dragged on for a while before Xiaoli and a teen boy, most likely Shun, came out with their food.

"Oh wow! This all looks fantastic!" shouted Kankurou.

"Itadakimasu!" They all began eating and were pleasantly surprised at how good it all tasted. Shun had disappeared back into the kitchen when he was done setting the food on the table.

"Excuse me, Xiaoli? I was just wondering about what you said earlier about your son? What does his name mean?" asked Temari, pausing from eating for a moment.

"Oh! Right! Well, you see, my name, Xiaoli, means morning jasmine. My husband's name, Han, means gold. And last but not least, my son's name, Shun, means obedient."

"Oh I get it. You said he was going through the rebellious teenager phase, thus he wouldn't be living up to a name that means obedient."

"Exactly! Um. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you all a question?"

"Shoot."

"Well, I was just wondering how it is that my dear old friends had come to know the Kazekage?"

The group, minus Temari and Shikamaru who were blushing, burst out laughing. Even Gaara was chuckling harder than normal.

"I fear that I have missed the joke."

"We know the Naras 'cause Shika and Tema are in lo-o-o-ove!"

"Kankurou! Shut up!"

"But it is true Temari. Half of Konoha already knows it."

"Panda! I thought you were on my side!"

"Guess you were wro-ong!

"I'm not on anybody's 'side', Temari. I was merely stating a fact."

"Yeah he- Wait! I thought you were on my side this time!"

"Shut up Kanky Cat!"

"Make me Mari!"

"Ugh! You two are so embarrassing sometimes!" Temari put her face down in her hands, attempting to hide the blush that was rapidly spreading across her face.

"Yeah, but you love us anyway! Right, nee-chaaaan!"

-THWACK-

"I thought I told you to put a cork in it!"

"Temari! What the hell?! That hurt!"

"Guys."

"Serves you right!"

"Guys."

"Why I ought to!"

"GUYS!"

The whole room went silent. Everyone just stared at Gaara after his out burst.

Gaara cleared his throat. "You were disturbing the peace."

"Sorry Gaara/Panda."

"Would you two cut that out! I told you, it's creepy!"

"What's creepy?" they both asked with a straight face.

"The talking in unison thing!"

"What are you talking about?" (still doing it)

Gaara just gave up, slamming his forehead down on the table.

"Oh! Gaara! You shouldn't do that! You could hurt yourself!" Matsuri fussed over him.

He just turned his head enough to see her. "Thanks Matsuri. I'll keep that in mind."

"Wow Temari, you weren't kidding when you said your brothers weren't perfect." Yoshino smiled, giggling a bit.

"Not even close."

"Hey!" Kankurou shouted, flailing his arms in the air!

"I resent that." Gaara may have sounded perfectly calm, but he was actually jutting his lower lip out a little in a sulky manner. It was uncharacteristic of Gaara, but he looked extra cute, so Temari and Matsuri both let out a squeal and hugged him.

"Girls?"

"You just look so darn cute!" Temari pulled away and started pinching his cheeks.

"Ow! Cut that out! Temari!"

Temari just giggled and released her hold on him.

"Anyway, now where were we? Oh yes! How Temari and Shikamaru are in love, and they're gonna get married!"

Temari started choking on the drink she had been attempting to swallow. "Kankurou! We just started dating this week! Don't you think it's a little soon to start talking about marriage?"

"Not at all, Temari. With you being my sister, you have to choose your husband wisely, or cause an upset back home in Suna."

"Gaara!"

"Not to mention all those suitors who are already trying to get your hand."

"What suitors?"

"What do you mean 'What suitors?' they've been after you for months! There were dozens of them!"

"I didn't hear from any- ...Gaara?"

"...What?"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing..." His eyes shifted back and forth as he picked up his drink to take a sip.

"What have I told you about lying to me?"

"Alright, fine. I admit it. I sorta... intentionally scared them all away."

"Gaara. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"I know that. But no power hungry son of a bitch is going to marry my sister."

"Aww! Panda! I love you too!"

Kankurou chose this time to interrupt. "But if who she chooses to marry is so important then how can she marry Shikamaru if he's from a different village then we are?"

"Simple," answered Gaara. "Marriages between people of two prominent clans from different villages are not unheard of. The Nara clan, while not to richest, is definitely still an influential clan here in Konoha due to the medicine they supply. Of course, these marriages are usually arranged, in an attempt at strengthening alliances, but in their case it wouldn't have to be."

"Oh, wow. I guess I never thought about it that way." Kankurou pondered what his brother had said.

"Can we please stop talking about my love life now?" Temari's cheeks were bright red.

"Oh. Yes. Sorry." Gaara looked a bit sheepish.

The topic changed from thing to thing, thankfully avoiding any further talk of suitors and marriage. Time flew as they all enjoyed their meals, and just talking to each other. The sun had long set, and yet conversation hadn't died down. Finally, Matsuri yawned, causing everyone to finally realize the time.

"Well, as fun as this has been, Xiaoli, I think it's about time for us to go home. It's getting late." Yoshino was the first one to admit it was time to leave. The rest had been enjoying themselves, even Shikaku, who had been taking with Han. He and Shun had joined the conversation half way through.

"Oh my! I hadn't even noticed!"

"Well, how about you and I get together tomorrow along with Temari, Matsuri, Azami, and their friends to look for dresses for the festival? It's hard to believe it's just two days from tomorrow!"

"Two days from tomorrow?! But it feels like we just got here!" The day had taken Temari off guard.

"I know." Kankurou didn't look thrilled either.

A sad feeling settled in the air.

"Look on the bright side! It's not as if you'll never be back! Why not make the most of what time you have left here? After all, you still have a couple of days after that before you leave, right?" Xiaoli tried to brighten the mood.

"You're right." Temari smiled at the warmhearted Chinese woman. "It was so nice meeting you, Xiaoli. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Of course! We'll have a girls day out!"

"See you then!"

"Goodbye!" They all chorused as they walked out the door, Xiaoli, Han and Shun waving at them as they left. They all began the long trek back.

When it came time to part ways, Shikamaru gave Temari a peck on the lips, then followed after his parents. The five made the long walk up the stairs before dropping into their beds after a few choruses of 'Goodnight!'. They were all exhausted from the wonderful day they had.

Temari changed into her pajamas before curling up under the covers and drifting into a peaceful sleep. Her dreams were filled with Chinese lanterns, fortune cookies, embarrassing brothers, and lots of laughter shared between friends and family.

_**Oh my gosh! So freaking long! I am sooo tired, I cannot even begin to describe it to you right now. However, I owed you guys a nice, long update sooo, yeah.**_

Sasuke: "It's your own dumb fault for putting it off so long."

_**Shuddup! I'm a procrastinator. It's in my personality to put things off.**_

Sakura: "Yeah, well I don't think your readers appreciate it too much." (points across the room where there is an angry mob with torches and pitch forks)

_**Now, now, people! There's no need to do anything irrational!**_

Random person: "Get her!"

_**(runs for life)**_

Sasuke: (sweat drop)

Sakura: "Oh well. Fortune cookie?"


End file.
